Carly's Cousin, Maka Albarn
by DarkLover62199
Summary: Maka and Soul get a mission in Seattle where Maka's cousin Carly Shay lives. They're part of a 'program' called "Exchange Schools", they must find the nest of kishin eggs and still stay undercover. What will Carly think of her nerdy of a bookworm cousin and her weird looking albino friend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Why hello readers! It's me! I hope u enjoyed my last story "Iron Reaver Soul Eater" but now it's time to start a new fanfiction… I know this is a weird crossover and shit and some people reviewed on my other story that I shouldn't write this because it's stupid and shit but I don't care! I have an idea and yeah…I know I said I was gunna upload tmrw but I'm sick so y not today, oh and btw if I don't post up this story I won't have any other brainstorms for other stories… ok enough rambling on with thy story!**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly….**

**Chapter 1:**** The "Exchange Schools" Program**

***Death City 9:30 am***

"Will miester Maka and her weapon partner Soul Eater please report to the death room" the school speaker screeched.

Inside the class Crescent Moon Stein looked up from his current dissection and nodded at Maka and Soul, dismissing them.

"C'mon Soul" Maka said getting up from her seat.

Soul shrugged but followed along.

***Death Room***

The two teens arrived at the Death Room.

"Well where is Lord Death?" Soul asked.

Maka sent him a small glare.

"I'll just call him" the miester simply said.

She walked up to the mirror and used her breath to fog it up.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door" Maka whispered under her breath, writing down the numbers on the mirror.

Ripples appeared on the mirror, then suddenly the mirror glowed white and Lord Death appeared.

"Hello miester Maka!" Lord Death greeted.

Maka smiled.

"Hello Lord Death you wanted to see us?" Maka asked.

Soul nodded.

"Ah yes –yes, I have a mission for you two." Death replied.

"Well what is it?" Soul grumbled.

Maka sent him another glare shutting him up.

"Yes it also concerns your cousin Carly Shay" Death added.

Maka stiffened for a bit, let's just say she wasn't too fond of the boy-crazy girl, for Death's sakes the girl has had more boyfriends than Maka could count with her own fingers.

"OK, go on" Maka said.

"There is a nest of Kishin eggs around the area were your cousin lives, most of them attend the same school your cousin goes to." Death explained.

"So you want us to kill the kishins and at the same time protect Maka's cousin" Soul concluded

"Yes, but remember undercover, I have a friend that happens to be the principle at that school, he used to be a student here at the academy" Death added.

"Ok so how are we going to this?" Soul asked.

"You two will join a false program called the 'Exchange Schools Program'" Death explained.

"But doesn't that mean we have to send two students from that school to here?" Maka added

"Yes, but there are other schools, _'normal'_ schools in Nevada, so we'll just send them there" Death explained.

Maka and Soul nodded.

"Where are we gunna stay though?" Soul once again asked.

"Well… Maka can ask her cousin if you two can stay with her for a while" Death replied.

Maka inwardly sighed.

"Alright so when do leave?" Maka asked.

"Well first I will have to inform Ted, get your school schedules and such and such." Death replied, clapping his hands.

"I'm thinking you two should be arriving Seattle by tomorrow evening or afternoon, well you two are dismissed for the rest of the day, go home and prepare" Death said.

The two teens nodded, they bowed and left the Death Room.

***Maka and Soul's Apartment 10:15***

The two teens soon arrived at their apartment.

"Maka I didn't know you had family in Seattle" Soul said.

Maka simply shrugged.

"Well… let me call my older cousin Spencer to notify him that we will be staying with him and Carly" Maka said as she proceeded to her bedroom.

Before she entered her room she looked back at Soul.

"Meanwhile why don't you go pack your stuff" Maka smiled.

Soul groaned at the '_oh so hard task' _as he proceeded to his bedroom.

** (d^U^b) **

Meanwhile in Maka's room, the pigtailed girl had a suit case on her bed and a cell phone in her hand.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"_Yello!?" _said a voice at the end of the line.

"Hey Spencer, it's me Maka" she replied.

"_Hey kiddo! It's been a long time, how have you been?" _Spencer asked.

"I'm fine thank you. I wanted to call you and ask you a favor" Maka said.

"_Sure" _Spencer said.

"Well I was wondering if a friend and I could stay at your place for a while, we're part of a program and we got chosen to attend Ridgeway High for a while" Maka explained.

"_Sure no problem, I'm sure Carly would be happy to see you" _Spencer added.

"…yeah, anyway our plane should arrive at Seattle by tomorrow evening, so I'll call you when we get there k?"

"_Sure thing kiddo! See you tomorrow" _Spencer said, before hanging up.

Maka hung up.

"Well I gotta get packing; Soul and I have a big day tomorrow"

** (d^U^b) **

***Seattle: Shay's Apartment 10:19 am***

"Ok now I have to clean-up the guest room for Maka and friend" Spencer claimed, placing the phone on the counter.

He whistled and climbed up the stairs. He opened the door across from Carl's room.

"Oh boy, I've got some work to do!" Spencer muttered, kicking a random black bag.

"Hmm… maybe two twin beds, Maka did say she was bringing a friend." Spencer thought out loud, kicking a few black bags out the door.

***Ridgeway High: Principal's office***

"Oh I see… you're sending two of your top students here? That would be an absolute honor! Meeting the miester and weapon pair that defeated the Kishin!" Principle Franklin yelled.

"Yes-yes, so you send 2 students from your school, but I'll send them to another school" Death explained over the mirror.

"Yes! I'll make an announcement over the speaker during lunch, now if you can excuse me the fax you have sent has just arrived, I will have their schedules ready for Monday, farewell Lord Death" Franklin said to the now gone grim reaper on the little mirror.

He walked over to his fax machine; there were two pieces of paper.

"Miester Maka Albarn and her demon-weapon scythe Soul Eater Evans…" he muttered, skimming through the papers information.

He smiled and giggled a bit.

"I can't believe it! The miester and weapon pair that defeated Asura are both coming to my school!" he squealed.

***Cafeteria 12:30 pm***

"Hey Fredburg lend me 5 bucks will ya?" demanded the blonde.

"Sorry Sam, I only have 10 doll-"Freddie was interrupted by the blonde who took the bill and stormed off to the nearest vending machine.

Freddie groaned while Carly just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"_Attention students, there is a new program called 'Exchange Schools' two students will be chosen to attend a school in Nevada, and two students from there will transfer here, mies- I mean Maka Albarn and Soul Evans" _

Carly spitted out some juice she was drinking, which landed on Freddie's face.

"_Any students interested please meet me in my office, deadline is at 4:30 this afternoon, have a nice day bulldogs!"_

"Carly! Why did you spit on my face!" Freddie grumbled, snatching some of her napkins.

Sam came back to the table, with lots of snacks in her arms.

"Nice job Carls" Sam snickered.

"Maka Albarn is my annoying bookworm of a cousin" Carly muttered.

"Oh good a girlfriend for Freddie" Sam teased, poking his ribs.

"Hey!" Freddie yelled slapping Sam's hand away from his ribs.

"Ugh! All she does is study! I bet she's never had a boyfriend before, let alone a guy friend" Carly scoffed.

"So your cousin Maka, what's she like?" Freddie asked, suddenly interested.

Both girls started to giggle.

"What?" Freddie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing" both girls replied.

"Hey guys guess what!?" yelled a familiar voice.

"What's up Gibby?" Carly giggled at her excited friend.

"I'm going to Nevada! I got accepted in the exchange schools program!" Gibby yelled dancing, the trio sweat-dropped.

"Really? That was fast they must have been desperate, who else is going?" Sam asked, taking a huge bite out of her fatcake.

Freddie rolled his eyes at his friends 'table manners'.

"Some other guy named Todd" Gibby shrugged.

"Wait that means you won't be here for a while for iCarly" Carly added.

"Uh, oh yeah I forgot about that sorry, I'm sure you'll find someone to replace me for the time being, oh well I have to go home now, my plane leaves tomorrow morning, bye guys" and with that farewell Gibby left.

Carly sighed.

"Guess the new Doctor Lobster segment is out huh guys" Carly pouted, her two friends nodded in agreement.

The bell then rang for 5th period.

***Shay's Apartment 3:15 pm***

"I'm home!" Carly yelled when she walked in through the door of her apartment, along with Sam and Freddie tagging along.

Spencer jolted down the stairs, flying into the couch panting. The teen trio sweat-dropped.

"What's got you excited?" Sam grumbled as she made her way to the fridge.

"Well… I got a call this morning from our cousin Maka…" Spencer yawned.

Carly instantly dropped her backpack on the wooden floor.

"What did she want?" Carly asked.

"Well you might have heard is this at school… she's gunna be staying with us for a while, she and a friend got chosen for a school program, so I cleaned out the guest room for her stay" Spencer explained.

"That explains these black trash bags" Freddie said, poking the bags with his foot.

"Oh, well I guess that's ok… will they get here tomorrow?" Carly asked.

Spencer nodded in response.

"Why is there something wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Well no, it's just that she's so annoying all she does is study, I don't even think she knows how to have any fun" Carly grumbled.

Spencer chuckled a bit.

"So? It doesn't matter what kind of person she is, she's still family, and she's not that annoying" Spencer added.

She looked at her brother weirdly.

"She still wears those pigtails" Carly scoffed.

Sam snorted.

"Pigtails!? A perfect girlfriend for Freddweird" Sam teased, Freddie growled.

"Aww but she's so cute!" Spencer cooed.

Once again the trio sweat-dropped.

"Guess we'll have to see how it goes tomorrow" Carly sighed sitting on the couch.

"Good thing it's Friday!" Sam added, happily snacking on some ham.

** *Maka and Soul's Apartment 9:30 pm* **

"Well let's head to bead Soul, our plane tomorrow leaves at 2:30 pm so we'll have plenty of time to sleep in!" Maka giggled.

"Thank-you Maka!" Soul grinned.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think our mission in Seattle is gunna be like?" Maka asked.

"I don't know… guess we'll find out tomorrow, well goodnight Maka" Soul ruffled Maka's hair before going into his bedroom.

Maka growled but then she smiled.

'_Guess we'll find out tomorrow' _Maka thought.

**A/N: ****Omg… this is the first chapter…. I'm nervous… are people gunna review? There's not a lot of people that drabble in iCarly and Soul Eater Crossovers, I mean there's one story but I like that story, it inspired me to write this… anyway tell me what you guys think… like always every 3 days I will upload a new chapter… well see you in 3 days!**

**P.S: Please review! It keeps me going! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Ok chapter 2… I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit… off, but hey this is my second crossover… give me some credit here… please? Ok personally I kinda like this chapter… You'll see why! Sorry if I am hating on Carly… she was a good character until she got all like boy crazy… anyway my fav character is Spencer ikr crazy, this is mostly SE based…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly…**

**Chapter 2: ****Seattle, here we come!**

***Soul and Maka's Apartment 12:00 am***

"Maka…Maka! Wake up!" Soul whispered to the sleeping girl.

She mumbled in her sleep.

"Five more minutes please" she whimpered.

Soul blushed.

'_Ok, that was cute I have to admit but how the hell am I gunna wake her up.' _Soul thought.

A smile crept onto his face.

"Maka wake up! Your dad just barged in looking for you!"

A shriek and thump were heard as Maka fell on the carpeted floor.

"Soul!"

"It's twelve o'clock" Soul simply said.

Maka's eyes widen.

"Oh no! Out plane leaves in two hours! Why didn't you wake me up!?" Maka yelled, running to her closet.

"Well you **did **say we could sleep in" Soul shrugged grinning; he turned to Maka who had her shirt half way through her stomach.

They both blushed.

"G-get out!" Maka yelled covering her bare stomach.

Soul quickly scurried out of the miester's room and into the kitchen where he had made breakfast for the both of them.

A few minutes later Maka came into the kitchen with her suite cases. Soul blushed a bit and handed her a plate of food.

"Sorry" he muttered.

Maka smiled at him and nodded.

"C'mon Soul we need to somehow pack our luggage onto your bike and head to the airport which is like an hour away so let's hurry up!" Maka said, quickly digging into her food.

***Nevada Airport 2:00 pm***

"_Plane to Seattle will be boarding in 30 minutes"_ said a lady through a speaker.

"Common Soul let them put your bike on the plane, and then we can start boarding the plane" Maka said.

'_Those bastards better take care of my bike!' _Soul thought, dangerously glaring at the men who handling his bike.

***In airplane 2:30 pm***

"_Please fasten your seatbelts for takeoff" _the speaker screeched.

"Seattle here we come" Soul and Maka said in unison.

***1 hour later***

Maka had fallen on Soul's shoulder and his head against hers. Soul heard whispers in front of him.

"Aren't they a little too young to be traveling together?" a voice asked.

"Hmm a young couple, maybe the girl got knocked up and is running away" someone snickered.

The two voices seemed to be giggling.

'_Excuse me but your ruining our nap!' _ Soul thought, an idea suddenly popped into his head.

Soul quickly opened his eyes and gave the two girls a frightening mad sharky grin. The girls shrieked and turned back, plopping back into their seats.

'_Much better" _Soul thought as he sighed and laid back his head back against Maka's head.

A half hour later there was another announcement on the speaker's plane.

"_Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Seattle, Washington in thirty minutes" _

Maka started to stir at the loud voice that screeched through the speaker. She felt herself leaning against Soul; she also felt his head leaning against hers. She blushed.

"Soul wake up!" she hissed.

"Hmm?" the drooling albino groaned as he stirred from his peaceful slumber.

"We'll be landing in thirty minutes" Maka informed.

"Shouldn't you call or text your cousin to pick us up or something" Soul suggested as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Maka nodded and took out her phone.

_: Hey Spencer our plane will land in Seattle in 30 mins. Can you pick us up?:_

"…and send" Maka muttered.

A few minutes her phone beeped, indicating that she has received a text.

_: No prob kiddo! Everyone one is dying to meet you, AKA Carly's friends, oh and after we pick u guys up we're heading to a restaurant, you guys must be hungry!:_

Soul stretched his neck over to read the text.

"Good I'm starving" Soul muttered.

_: Ok sure: _Maka replied

***Traffic 3:30 pm***

"Ok guys! Ready to meet our cousin?" Spencer said enthusiastically as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Uh Spencer where did you get this van" Freddy asked, pushing away the clown head with his foot.

"Socko"

"Oh"

Spencer chuckled.

_Beep!_

"Hey! Don't you dare beep at me you waz!" Spencer yelled out the window.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

***Seattle Airport 4:00 pm***

Maka and Soul had just gotten off the airplane and were waiting outside for Spencer.

"When the hell are they gunna get here?" Soul grumbled, slightly tapping his foot on the ground.

"Soon Soul, I'm sure they had some traffic issues" Maka said.

Soul leaned against his bike. A white van appeared; it honked at Maka and parked near-by.

"Stand behind me Soul, they might freak out a bit when they see you" Maka said, referring to his hair, eyes, and teeth.

Soul chuckled a bit. They were being approached by a tall male, a brunette, a blonde, and another boy.

"Hey Maka long time no see!" Spencer said hugging his cousin.

"So where's your friend?" Spencer asked.

Maka smiled and gestured to the albino behind her. Everyone seemed shocked, but mostly Carly

'_A boy? I thought Maka despised all men!' _Carly thought.

Sam and Freddie curiously looked at the white-haired teen that had his eyes and mouth closed and was leaning against a motorcycle.

"This is Soul" Maka said.

Soul had his eyes closed; he opened them and gave his famous smirk, everyone except Maka gasped.

"Sup" Soul smirked.

"Cool hair! Your eyes are kinda creepy though" Sam commented.

"Thanks" Soul dryly muttered.

"Hi! You must be Carly's friends right?" Maka smiled greeting Sam and Freddie.

"Eww, you're too cheery" Sam muttered.

Maka stopped smiling; a small scowl replaced the gentle smile.

"…and you're too rude" Maka muttered.

"Touché" Sam grinned.

Maka turned to Freddie.

"Hi I'm Maka Albarn"

A small blush started to stain Freddie's cheeks.

'_Wow she's actually pretty cute' _he thought, he glanced over Soul who was giving him an unnoticeable glare.

'_Ok he's kinda creepy though, I thought Carly said that Maka didn't have guy friends' _he thought.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Freddie Benson"

Maka shook his hand; she had forgotten to take off her gloves. Carly looked over at Maka.

"Long time no see" she greeted dryly.

Maka nodded.

"Common guys I know a great Italian restaurant near-by, get in the van guys" Spencer smiled.

"Oh Spencer, Soul brought his motorcycle, can we just put our luggage in your van, we'll follow you behind" Maka added.

"A motorcycle" everyone said in unison.

Maka and Soul sweat-dropped.

"Um are you sure?" Spencer asked, a bit of concern in his tone.

'_Does this boy even have a license?' _he thought.

"Yeah, Maka and I always travel like that" Soul added.

Everyone seemed surprised, especially Carly and Spencer.

"Um ok" Spencer shrugged before helping Maka load the luggage into the mysterious white van.

"Hey Carly, I thought your cousin was all nerdy and junk, she seems normal, well except for her weird clothes, I mean a trench coat and boots?" Sam whispered to her best friend.

"Well… just wait until she starts whining and throwing tantrums" Carly muttered, putting on her seatbelt.

"I think she was ok, she is kinda cute" Freddie whispered blushing.

"That Soul kid is weird though" he added.

Carly and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I thought she despised men after her parents got divorced a few years ago" Carly said.

"Ok guys ready?" Spencer asked as he jumped into the van.

The trio nodded.

"Ok Soul I'm gunna try to scan the area if they're any Kishin eggs in this area, remember there's a nest somewhere, so the probably four to six" Maka whispered from behind Soul.

He grinned and nodded.

** *(d^U^b)* **

The two vehicles sped through the freeway; Maka activated her Soul Preception, her pupils darkened. She slightly stood up, crouching a bit, trying to get a view of the area. After a few moments of searching Maka sighed and sat back down.

"Find anything?" Soul asked, trying to focus on the road.

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here" Maka replied, wrapping her arms around Soul's waist.

A few minutes later the van stopped at a fancy looking Italian restaurant.

"Ahh… Italian food, my favorite!" Soul purred.

Maka giggled as she gracefully jumped off the bike.

"Remember when we went to Italy and you refused to go eat pasta?" Soul said walking besides Maka.

She stooped in her tracks with her head bowed down to the ground.

"I thought we weren't gunna bring that up again Soul" Maka muttered.

Soul walked up to her.

"Sorry Maka I forgot, c'mon don't get all sad now, pasta remember!" Soul exclaimed, ruffling the miesters hair.

Maka looked at him and smiled.

"Common guys we don't have all day and I'm starving!" Sam yelled, walking towards them, Freddie, Carly and Spencer following behind.

Maka nodded and grabbed Soul's hand, quickly dragging him into the restaurant.

"What's up with them?" Carly asked.

"Yeah what were they talking about Sam?" Freddie asked.

She shrugged.

"Something about Italy or pasta" she replied.

** *(d^U^b)* **

"Soul no talking about you know what unless we're alone got it!?" Maka whispered.

He nodded.

"Ok guys follow me, I made reservations" Spencer said.

Sam 'wooed' while Carly and Freddie rolled their eyes. Maka and Soul gave the blonde a weird glance.

***At dinner table***

"So Maka, how are Uncle Spirit and Aunt Kami doing?" Spencer asked, taking a small sip of his 'Wahoo Punch'.

"Oh mom's doing well! She's still traveling the world and papa well… yeah" Maka muttered.

Soul shook his head.

"So um how did you guys meet anyways?" Carly asked playing around with her straw.

"Well Soul and I met in school" Maka replied, it wasn't a lie.

Soul chuckled at the memory.

"So um Maka, Carly told us you liked to read, what have you read so far?" Freddie asked, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Maka smiled but Soul glared, which surprisingly went unnoticed.

"I've read so many… like Steven King, Jeannette Walls… oh my favorite is Edgar Allen Poe" Maka replied.

Soul chuckled.

"Bookworm" he muttered earning him a glare from Maka.

"Ugh I hate read, makes me want to puke" Sam added, biting into her biscuit.

The food soon arrived. Everyone started to eat. Sam poured lots of cheese on her ravioli. Soul and Maka grimaced while everyone laughed.

'_And I thought Black*Star had no manners' _Soul and Maka thought.

"Uh… Maka aren't you gunna take off your gloves to eat?" Carly asked.

Maka blushed.

"Oh yeah almost forgot" she muttered, taking off her gloves.

Soul chuckled a bit.

"Why are you even wearing those weird clothes? It's kinda cold in Seattle"

Spencer sent his sister a small glare. An invisible anger tick appeared on Maka's forehead.

"Why? Does my trench coat bother you" Maka replied, taking a bite out of her garlic bread, the miester was starting to get angry.

Carly shrugged. Soul felt something sharp jab his knee. He looked down to see a small blade coming out of Maka's knee.

'_Crap' _he thought.

He poked Maka in her ribs.

"What is it Soul?" Maka annoyingly asked turning to face him.

"Um… Maka I think you dropped your 'knife' on the ground" Soul said, pointing to her knee.

Her eyes widen a bit.

"Is something wrong Maka?" Spencer asked.

"Oh no! Nothing at all, I just dropped my knife, let me go get it!"

Maka then dived under the clothed table to retrieve her 'knife'.

'_Oh crap! My emotions got the best of me… calm down Maka!" _she thought breathing slowly while grabbing her knee.

She felt the blade disappear.

"Hey Maka are you ok?" Freddie asked, lifting the cloth, looking under the table.

She 'eeped'

"No I'm fine, I just bumped my knee!" Maka quickly said, resurfacing and sat back on her chair.

Maka smiled at Soul, sending him a silent 'thank-you', he smiled back.

"Well let's finishing eating shall we!" Spencer yelled violently stabbing his spaghetti and stuffing it in his mouth.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

**A/N: ****I know a weird ending! Anyways I found myself thinking as Spencer as mature? Anyway I'm sorry if Carly is acting like a bitch… I will change that…maybe lol. What did you guys think? What was your favorite part? I know the characters don't act like themselves but this is my fanfic… shout out to… **

**Mermain123: Aw thank you for being my first reviewer! You get a cookie.**

**Monkeyqueen88: Thank you! I hope this story is hilarious. You also get a cookie.**

**Komamura's son: OMG you read my story! Thank you! I'm a big fan of "DWMA Rants" I literally yelled when I found out it was you! Well what do you know! You get a cookie as well!**

**SassySimoneEvans: OMG I can't believe it! *Gorge Lopez moment* Omg thank-you, I hope you do enjoy this story! Cookie goes to you!**

**feral wolfskin: Thanks! I haven't really read the manga but I'm the kind of person to spoil myself on wiki so maybe a bit of both Idk. And the last cookie goes to you! **

**Now!Lol ok thanks for reading! Plz review! It keeps me going!**

**P.S: Pretty please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Ello governors! How's it going!? Ok this chapter 3 of CCMA. Awkward name but ok! Enough rambling on with chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly…**

**Chapter 3: ****Sleeping arrangements**

***Shay's apartment 6:30 pm***

The white van led Soul's motorcycle to a large apartment parking lot. The van parked next to another motorcycle. Everyone from inside the van got out. Soul hadn't parked yet.

"So… hey where am I gunna park my bike?" Soul asked Spencer.

"Oh… I guess you could park it next to mine" Spencer shrugged.

Soul nodded and proceeded to park his bike. Maka jumped off the bike and stretched. Everyone looked at her weirdly, especially Carly.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Since when do you ride on motorcycles?" Carly asked.

Maka's reply was a simple shrug.

"Soul did you ever change the seating on the bike, my back is so stiff!" Maka exclaimed, twisting her back.

"Crap I forgot, yeah I know, my back is starting to hurt too" Soul grumbled.

"Hey I can take two tomorrow to a bike shop I know, it's a pretty nice bike shop" Spencer suggested.

"Wow thanks Spencer" Maka said.

"Can we go upstairs now? I'm freezing! 'Sam yelled.

** (D^U^b) **

''This is the main lobby ''Carly said.

''Don't talk with Lubert" Freddie whispered to Maka.

"OK?" Maka muttered.

Soul walked next to her, observing the lobby, and the sleep man, with a giant wart on his face on the counter

"_OK…"_Soul thought.

** (d^U^b) **

"…And this is our apartment "Spencer said as he opened the door.

"This is an apartment!?" Maka and Soul gawked.

Sam and Freddie laughed.

"Yeah haven't you ever seen an apartment before" Carl said as she went to sit in front of the computer.

'_What's her problem?' _Spencer thought.

"So you guys are gunna start attending Ridgeway High?" Spencer asked breaking the silence

The two teens nodded.

"Yes, uh Monday we have to visit the principle to get our schedules" Maka said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Wouldn't you just go to the attendance office?" Freddie commented.

"We were told to visit principle Franklin" Maka explained.

Soul yawned showing off his shark like teeth.

"So Soul did you dye your hair or something?" Sam asked looking at the mysterious shark-boy.

Soul growled a bit.

"No I'm just an albino" muttered.

"Oh" everybody said.

Spencer cleared his throat.

"Um so I set up the guest room for your stay Maka, um I didn't know your friend was… a dude" Spencer said.

Maka blushed a bit.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you"

"No it's fine, we just don't have any more guest rooms, the couch is open, but there are also two beds in the room" Spencer said scratching his head.

"No it's fine we can share the room, right Soul?" Maka smiled.

Almost everyone's jaws hit the wooden floors. Soul grinned and nodded.

"A-are you sure?" Spencer asked eyes wide.

'_What's up with Maka!? Sharing a room with a boy? I thought she hated men' _Spencer thought.

"Yeah! I don't want to bother you with something like that, plus at the academy we have dorms, we share it with a few other kids" Maka lied.

Well it wasn't a lie per say, the miester and weapon **did** live together, but not in a dorm… more like an apartment.

"Ok then, Carly can you please show them around, I need to finish my sculpture for , it's due tomorrow!"

And with that Spencer dashed into his bedroom.

"I thought Spencer was going to law school" Maka said.

"Nah, he dropped out to become an artist" Carly explained, climbing up the stairs, Freddie and Sam following along.

Maka nodded and followed along carrying the luggage with the help of Soul.

** (d^U^b) **

"That's the bathroom over there… and this is your guy's bedroom" Carly smiled, opening the guest bedroom.

'_I guess Maka has changed over the year…' _Carly thought.

Sam and Freddie whistled.

"Spencer actually cleaned" Sam muttered.

Carly and Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Wow it's very spacious in here!" Maka commented as she put her suite case on a bed.

Soul nodded and copied Maka's actions. Carly smiled.

'_Not a bad change…' _she thought.

"Oh and across the hallway is my bedroom" Carly added.

"Cool" Soul said, stretching his arms.

"Oh you guys wanna see the iCarly studio?" Freddie asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys have a web show" Maka said.

"You watch it?" Sam asked.

"Well not really, I'm always a bit busy with school" Maka replied once again not lying.

She has always been busy, but not with 'school work' per say.

** (d^U^b) **

Carl led them up the stairs; in front of them was a transparent door with the _iCarly_ logo on it. Freddie opened the door.

"Welcome to the iCarly studio!" Freddie grinned.

Soul and Maka made their way to the half car with flames all over it.

"Cool car" Soul commented, Maka nodded.

"Thanks, well that's mostly it for the tour" Carly said.

Maka and Soul nodded.

"Well we need to unpack and get settled, so if you can excuse us please, c'mon Soul" Maka said as she headed to the door.

"We'll be downstairs in the living room" Carly added.

Maka nodded and dragged Soul to their bedroom.

** (d^U^b) **

"Soul stay near the door just in case, I'm gunna contact Lord Death" Maka said as she started to o fog up the mirror.

Soul nodded and pressed his ear on the door.

"Hello miester Maka Albarn reporting sir, I've arrived in Seattle" Maka said.

"Yes good job Maka and Soul, when Monday comes just go meet Ted Franklin, the principle, he's been dying to meet you!" Lord Death said, he clapped his hands.

"Alright miester Maka thank you for updating! Have a goodnight!"

Maka bowed. She then turned to Soul and grinned.

"Alright let's unpack!"

"Cool"

** (d^U^b) **

After Maka and Soul were unpacked they headed downstairs were the trio was watching T.V.

"So Maka, Soul, what do you guys think of Seattle?" Freddie asked.

Soul shrugged, not really caring about the about the simple question.

"Oh it's really nice here, it rains more here in Seattle than in Nevada" Maka answered.

Freddie nodded.

Soul and Maka sat down on the couch.

'_Maybe I could get info on the school or maybe anything we could use' _Maka thought.

"So Carly, Sam, Freddie, what's Ridgeway like?" Maka asked.

"I like the food" Sam shrugged.

"It's ok, nothing really special" Carly added.

"Well they have great clubs, I'm in the A.V club" Freddie said.

"Nerd" Sam snickered.

"So anything interesting happening in Seattle?" Maka asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Not really, well not that anything I heard of" Carly replied.

Maka nodded.

'_Dammit I got no information from this conversation whatsoever!' _she thought closing her eyes.

Soul sensed Maka's wavelengths stress out.

'_Maka's trying too hard, and it's only our first day though' _Soul thought.

The albino checked the time on his phone.

'_9:50… guess we should rest' _Soul thought before yawning.

"Well Maka it's getting late, why don't we head to bed?" Soul suggested.

Maka nodded.

"Well guys it was nice meeting you all, Soul and I are gunna head to bed, we'll hang out tomorrow, goodnight"

And with that the strange pair climbed up the stairs, headed to their bedroom.

"Ok…" Carly mumbled.

"She doesn't seem nerdy, but she and that Soul kid are pretty weird, I mean what kind of the name is Soul!?" Sam added.

"Maka seems cool…" Freddie said, slightly turning his head to hide his small blush.

Sam snickered.

"Aw does wittle Fweddie have a wittle cwash on the new wittle gurl" Sam teased.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"It also kind seems that Maka always drags Soul around or Soul drags her around" Carly added.

"I'm sure they just feel uncomfortable, I mean they're new to the state" Freddie said.

"I guess, maybe we can take them on a little tour when we go to the bike shop tomorrow" Carly suggested.

Sam shrugged.

"Well mama's gunna crash on the couch" Sam said yawning.

"Yeah I gotta go home now, see you tomorrow" Freddie yelled behind his back as he exited the apartment.

Carly waved goodbye.

"Well imma hit the hay now good night Sam"

"Night Carls" Sam said before she jumped on the couch facedown.

Carly chuckled and headed upstairs. She walked past Maka and Soul's room, she heard them talking.

"_How long are we gunna stay here Maka?"_ Soul asked.

It sounded like a book slammed shut.

'_Of course Maka has her books' _Carly though, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"_I don't know, I'm thinking maybe until the end of the school year, I'll ask, what do you think the gang is doing?" _Maka asked.

"_Kid is probably freaking out about Liz and Patty messing up the house and as usual Tsubaki is probably trying to calm down Black*Star, you know the usual"_

"_Hm… haha I guess so… well goodnight Soul"_

Carly heard a light clicked, which she assumed was the light switch; she then heard a small gasp.

"_Soul… I'll be right back imma use the rest room" _Maka said as she quickly flew the door open.

Carly squeaked in surprise.

"Oh hello Carly is there something that you need?" Maka asked in a monotone voice.

"N-no I just, I was just headed to my room that's all" Carly said as she dashed to her room.

'_Hmm, I knew she was listening' _Maka thought inwardly smirking.

She went back inside the room and switched the lights on.

"Soul we have to be careful on what we say ok?" Maka whispered.

Soul nodded.

"Hey are you still practicing how to use your soul wavelength to attack directly" Soul asked.

Maka sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I was getting lessons from Black*Star, it's a bit difficult than what I'm used to, but I'm trying" Maka said.

"You can practice a bit on me if you want" Soul suggested getting up.

"A-are you sure Soul, I don't want to hurt you or put you in some kind of coma" Maka said standing up as well.

Soul grinned and nodded.

"Anything for the coolest partner"

"Alright… here it goes"

Maka put her hand on Soul's shoulder, she closed her eyes and imagined her soul was an electric shock, passing on the shock to the person she has contact with as Black*Star had said. She felt Soul flinch.

"Ow crap Maka!" Soul hissed as he backed away.

"Sorry!" Maka yelled pulling her hand away.

He grinned.

"Damn your grigori soul is pretty powerful" Soul commented.

"Thanks Soul… well let's call it a night" Maka said as she turned off the lights.

"Night _angel_" Soul teased.

"Whatever _cool guy_" Maka teased back.

"Hey!" Soul grumbled.

Maka giggled.

**A/N: ****Ok another chapter! This story is weird…. But since I started it I must finish it! Ok I really don't know anything 'bout Nevada or Seattle. Or anything so just bear with me! Hope your liking this fanfic so far… I feel like Soul acts mature… Idk. Anyways this story basically is leaning toward Soul Eater. Sorry if Carly is acting like a bitch… Oh well! Haha please read and review!**

**Shout outs:**

**(So many people reviewed I'm just typing the names! TUT)**

**Komamura's son**

**Duskrider**

**Mermain123**

**Monkeyqueen88**

**feral wolfskin**

**Cinnamaemae**

**Guest**

**SassySimoneEvans**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16 **

**You all get giraffe shaped cookies!**

**P.S: Please read and review! It keeps me going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Hello guys! Ok this chapter made me laugh so hard! Yes I freakin love Maka! Badass enough to fight in a mini-skirt! Haha! Sorry if Sam acts… well what can she do? She forgot her butter sock! Lol! Ok enough rambling on with thy story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly!**

**Chapter 4: ****Breakfast, tours and smoothies **

***Shay's apartment 8:59 am***

Sam was sound asleep until the smell of bacon, eggs and toast hit her nose, she wasn't the only one who took notice of this aroma either. Spencer awoke to the same smell as well.

'_Food…I smell FOOD!' _he thought as he jumped out of his bed and dashed toward the kitchen, almost tripping on the robot made out of bottles.

He saw Sam trying to wake up, the food calling her name as well. Spencer entered the kitchen, he saw Maka next to the stove flipping some eggs while cooking some toast. Soul casually leaned on the middle counter chewing on some toast drizzled with honey.

"Oh good morning Spencer would you and Sam over there care for some breakfast?" Maka asked holding up the spatula with a warm smile.

Spencer eagerly nodded and Sam replied with a loud 'yes' from the couch.

"Kiddo I didn't know you could cook" Spencer said.

"Maka is a great cook!" Soul added as he snatched another piece of toast from the stove.

Maka blushed.

"It's just toast… Here you go" she said as she handed her cousin a plate of food.

By this time Carly had come downstairs in a skirt and a pink short-sleeved shirt.

"Hey Spencer watcha cooking?" she yelled, expecting her older brother at the stove cooking.

Instead Carly found her older brother happily munching on some toast, along with Sam and Soul.

"Oh, good morning Maka, I see you've made breakfast" Carly said.

She nodded.

"Would you like some? I've made enough for everyone to have seconds" Maka offered.

In the background you could hear Sam yell in joy.

"Sure" Carly mumbled.

A knock was heard at front door.

"I'm coming in!"

And through the door came Freddie.

"Oh good morning Maka!" Freddy said as he approached the kitchen.

Carly and Sam cleared their throats.

"Hm? Oh! Good morning to you guys too" Freddie said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Maka made some breakfast, want some?" Spencer asked a playful smirk on his face as he gulped down some orange juice.

Freddie's eyes lit up for a moment before nodding.

"So Spencer what are we doing today" Carly asked.

"Can you take Maka and Soul to the shop, I need to drop off -whatever- his- name- is his sculpture, don't worry I'll drop you guys off, I'll meet up with you guys after I drop off the sculpture" Spencer answered.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then let's get goin!" Spencer yelled clapping his hands.

Maka quickly ran upstairs to fetch her coat and gloves. She came back downstairs.

"Soul and I will go on his motorcycle" Maka said.

Everyone shrugged.

** (d^U^b) **

As Spencer had said he dropped off Carly, Sam and Freddie along with Maka and Soul.

"Bye Spence!" Carly yelled as she waved at the van, it honked at her.

The five teens entered the bike shop. They browsed through the merchandise.

"Let's get this one Maka" Soul said as he pointed to a seat with flames and skulls all over it.

Maka slightly cringed.

"No how about this one?" she said as she pointed to one with purple angel wings.

Soul snorted.

"Hell no! My bike, my pick!" Soul yelled.

Maka slightly growled.

"No fair Soul! I also ride on that bike off yours!"

"Well I usually pay the gas!"

"Lies I always give you at least half!"

"…"

"Ha!" Maka yelled victoriously while poking Soul's nose.

In the background Sam was laughing at the situation while Freddie and Carly pretended not to know the two yelling customers.

In the end the miester and the weapon decided to buy a plain black leather seat similar to the one they had.

"Well that took longer than expected" Soul muttered.

"Well it would've been faster if we chose the one I wanted" Maka growled.

"That seat was so uncool"

"No it was cute" Maka muttered.

"Will you two just shut the HELL UP?" Sam yelled, pushing through the two bickering _children. _

"Ok it was funny at first but now it's starting to get annoying!" she yelled.

Maka and Soul glared at each other.

"Much better!" Sam muttered darkly.

"Hey guys why don't we head to the 'Groovy Smoothie'?" Carly suggested.

Everybody shrugged.

"Alright let's get going!" Sam yelled as she marched ahead.

"Soul go get **your **bike" Maka said emphasizing the 'your'.

Soul rolled his eyes; he already had his bike in his grasp.

Maka sweat-dropped.

'_Oh death forbids something happen to Soul's bike!' _she thought.

A black figure shifted, the figure stood staring at the five teens, they started to move and the figure moved as well.

** (d^U^b) **

The group was half way to their destination when a man in a dark grey jacket appeared in front of them.

'_So this guy was following us after all' _Maka thought as she and Soul walked ahead of the group.

'_Not a kishin egg though'_

"Hey you! Boy with the white hair!" the man growled.

Carly 'eeped' at the man's voice.

"Yeah what is it?" Soul answered with a smirk.

Maka started to smirk as well and she and Soul slowly approached the man.

"Maka, Soul what the hell are you guy's doing?" Carl hissed, grabbing Freddie and Sam as a shield.

"Oh nothing" she simply replied.

Sam started to approach him as well.

"What does this waz-bag want?" Sam asked crossing her arms.

"I want that damn bike! And I'm not a waz-bag!" the man yelled, suddenly losing his patience after being called a 'waz-bag'.

"Too bad you can't have it" Soul grinned.

"Little boy! I didn't ask for it!" the man smiled as he pulled out a small little army knife.

Sam's eyes widen. She slightly back behind Maka and Soul.

'_Crap! I forgot my butter sock at home!' _she thought.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Carly hissed once again, pulling Sam by her side.

The two teens ignored her.

"Haha Soul look! He has an army knife! Isn't that cute?" Maka said.

Soul chuckled.

"Oh how scary! My knees are shaking!" Soul grinned.

"Why you little punks! I'll kill you!" the man yelled thrusting the knife at Maka, who he assumed was the weakest.

"Maka!" the trio yelled.

Soul's smirk just widen when Maka caught the knife in between her two fingers. The man gasped when Maka threw his army knife into the alley. The knife hit the wall like as if it were a target practice. The man was in utter shock.

He began throwing punches at Maka, but of course being her she dodged them.

"I'm getting tired of this" Maka muttered darkly.

She clenched her fist and sent it flying into the man's face, with a bit of her wavelength for extra strength.

The man was sent flying into a near-by trash can.

"Well let's keep on going guys" Maka said as she slightly adjusted her coat and gloves continuing on with Soul following behind who was whistling. Leaving the trio behind their jaws stuck to the sidewalk.

** (d^U^b) **

"Maka how the hell did you do that!?" Sam yelled.

Maka took a sip of her smoothie and simply shrugged.

"I guess my instincts just kicked in"

Carly stared at the strange duo.

'_H-how can your instincts just kick in?! I'm mean they literally teased the man before kicking his butt!' _Carly thought.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Spencer said sitting down at the table the five teens were sitting at.

"Spencer you won't believe what Maka just did! She beat up a thug that wanted Soul's bike and he had a knife!" Sam yelled wailing her arms around like crazy.

Spencer spit out the smoothie he was drinking which landed on Freddie's face.

"Is this true Carly, Freddie?"

They both nodded.

"Why would you do something like that Maka?" You of all people! You could've gotten hurt or worse, killed" Spencer yelled.

"If I hadn't done anything he would've hurt us or worse killed us" Maka explained, she refrained herself from yelling.

"…and if you did do something and someone did get hurt!? Didn't fear cross your mind when it came to their safety at all?" Spencer yelled.

Maka stiffened for a bit. Soul put a hand over where his chest scar was.

"My mind doesn't have time for fear, if they got hurt I would've protected them, even if that meant I had to die" Maka darkly said.

Everyone looked at her. Soul slightly smiled at his miesters words.

"Silly that's my job" Soul muttered as he put his hand on Maka's shoulder.

Now it was his turn that everyone stared at him.

"Ok Maka calm down, here" Soul said handing her smoothie.

She grasped the cup carefully.

"Thanks Soul" she smiled, he smiled back.

"Sorry Spencer" Maka said.

Spencer nodded.

"Ok, just don't do anything stupid like ever again ok?"

Maka smiled and glanced at Soul who was smirking.

'_No promises' _they both thought.

Carly, Sam and Freddie looked at them weirdly.

'_Maka kinda reminds me of Griffin the I quote 'bad boy' except she seems to have no weaknesses, I mean she just admitted she was prepared to die protecting us, and Soul claiming it was his job? That's just weird' _Freddie thought.

***Shay's Apartment***

"Wow I'm tired!" Sam yelled as she lazily threw her body on the couch.

"Hey Freddie are you staying for dinner?" Spencer asked as he headed to the kitchen.

Freddie nodded.

Soul and Maka sat on the other couch.

Carly's phone started to ring. She gasped.

"Sam! It's Griffin! Should I answer it?" Carly yelled jumping up and down.

Spencer yelled and threw a dinner roll at Carly's phone. But it never made it as for Maka and Soul both caught it at the same time.

"Share?" Soul asked.

Maka grinned and grabbed her half the bread.

"No fair you got more!"

Soul shrugged and bit into the piece of bread.

Everyone gawked at the two, well except for Carly who took no notice of the scene and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she calmly answered.

She nodded.

"Oh" Carly said slightly slumping her shoulders in disappointment, she then hung up.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Didn't you see what just happened?" Freddie replied.

Carly shook her head.

"Spencer tried to throw a dinner roll at your phone but Maka and Soul caught it, at the same time" Sam said at the duo munching on the bread.

"What free bread and I'm sharing it with Maka, cool guys share" Soul muttered.

"No time! Griffin is coming! I need some lip gloss!" Carly yelled running around the apartment.

"Then why were you acting all disappointed when you hung up?" Freddie asked.

"He's only coming up to drop off our mail because it accidently got mixed up with his" Carly pouted.

"Who's Griffin?" Maka asked, already annoyed with Carly.

'_Seriously I don't know why girls always freak out over boys! They're no good cheating bastards who can't be trusted…' _ Maka thought, she gave Soul a small glanced.

'_Well at least Soul isn't like that… I think'_

"Some bad-boy Carly has the hots for, but the guys is totally ignoring especially after their break-up" Sam explained as she flipped through the channels on the T.V.

"Sam!" Carly hissed.

"What?" she shrugged.

"Yeah Soul make sure you protect your bike because Griffin likes to 'borrow' bikes and take them for a 'ride'" Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

A knock was heard at the front door. Carly jumped a bit.

"Sam do I look ok?" she asked.

The blonde nodded not really caring at the moment. Another knock was heard. Carly dashed over to the door and opened it.

"Het Griffin" Carly greeted, slightly twirling her hair.

"Hi Carly…" he replied slowly.

"Come in! Would you like some lemonade?" Carly sweetly asked.

He shrugged and stepped into the apartment and handed Carly the mail.

"Hey Spencey, you got a new bike? Looks nice" Griffin said smirking.

Spencer chuckled and pointed his wooden spoon at Soul.

"It's mine and thank-you" Soul said sending Griffin a deadly look that said 'touch my bike and you die'.

Griffin chuckled. He caught sight of Maka's green eyes.

Carly came back with a drink and was about to hand it to Griffin.

"Well who's this _angel_?" Griffin asked as he stormed past Carly, making his way to the girl in pigtails.

He held out his hand. Maka took it as a shake but was mistaken when he kissed her hand. This time she had no gloves.

Maka quickly pulled away her hand after and gave him a fake smile.

"Hi I'm Maka Albarn"

"I'm Griffin"

Carly looked like she was about to explode.

"A new friend Carly?" Griffin asked.

"…oh her? She's just my cousin actually; she is going to be attending our school tomorrow" Carly gritted through her teeth.

"Well I must get going now fair angel, I'm looking forward to seeing you in school tomorrow" Griffin purred in Maka's ear.

It took her a lot of will power to not Maka chop him.

And with that the bad-boy left the apartment, Maka was blushing a bit from shyness and anger and embarrassment.

Soul seemed annoyed.

Carly quickly ran upstairs. A slam was heard along with a long scream.

'_And I thought Maka was annoying when she fought with Black*Star' _Soul thought.

***Later 9:55 pm***

Maka and Soul where in their room. After dinner they had taken turns taking a shower and head upstairs to bed.

"Something's wrong with that Griffin guy" Soul muttered.

Maka looked up from her book and shrugged.

"I know! But I didn't get a chance to look into his soul" Maka whispered, placing her book on the side table.

"Ok Soul I'm gunna turn of the lights, we have to wake up tomorrow for school remember?!" Maka said.

Soul groaned a bit and shifted in his bed. Maka chuckled and turned off the lights.

**A/N: ****Haha poor Soul has to wake up for school next chapter… sorry if Carly was over reacting. I kinda figure she's the jelly type. Ok then see you in the next chapter! Plz read and review!**

**Shout-outs!**

**Komamura's son****: I just had to add that scene with Sam! : 3 and thanks for mentioning my story on your story, I had a mini heart attack… my friends asked me If I was going to die 0.O**

**Duskrider: ****Thanks! Sorry I can't spoil anything! You'll just have to continue reading this story to find out! ; )**

**Guest: ****Thanks! Oh and can you put a name so I can use… if this is the same guest from chapter 2!**

**monkeyqueen88: ****Oh my Lord death that's what I was thinking! But they have to be brown M&M's! **

**SassySimoneEvans: ****Thank you! Omg I always go read your fanfiction when I have writers block… it helps me!**

**Kittylover88: ****I thank you faithful reader! I LUV YOU!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16****: Wait no longer my friend! If you are reading this… you finished chapter 4!**

**Other Guest: ****Thanks! But can you put a name so I can thank you properly! **

**You all get cake! It's special cake! If you think of a flavor it magically appears! I'm running out of desserts to give you guys! Tell me what you guys want! LOL **

**P.S: READ AND REVIEW PLZ! It keeps me going! **

**P.P.S: I SUGGEST YOU READ KOMAMURA'S SON'S STORY CALLED "DWMA RANTS"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Ok guy's chapter 5! I kinda guess that Maka still hasn't gotten over the Italy mission… Sorry if that makes her weak… ok I also wanted for Maka and Soul to have a… fangirl! Haha! Ok enough rambling!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly!**

**Chapter 5: ****A new **_**normal**_** school and a new fan**

***Shay's Apartment 7:00 am***

"Soul wake up!" Maka hissed.

The sleeping albino stirred a bit and started to drool a bit. Maka chuckled.

'_I have to wake him up for school… oh I have an idea! It'll be payback!' _ Maka thought grinning.

"Soul if you don't wake up I'm gunna go get Blair!" Maka sweetly whispered.

Soul quickly shot up on the bad and raised his arms as if he was shielding himself, with a bit of blood trickling from his nose.

Maka had an anger tick on her forehead and an annoyed expression.

"Just saying her name her name gives you a nose bleed! Get out you jerk before I toss you out the damn window!" Maka yelled pushing the bleeding albino out the door, after he was out the doorway she slammed the door shut.

As Soul got pushed out he accidently bumped into Carly who was heading down stairs for breakfast. She caught sight of his bleeding nose.

"Oh my god Soul! Are you ok?" Carly asked.

"Yeah happens all the time" Soul chuckled before knocking on the door.

"Maka hurry up and open the door and let me in!" Soul said.

"Fine" Maka grumbled as she opened the door.

Carly raised her eyebrow when the door opened, revealing Maka in her usual school uniform and boots.

"How did you change so fast?" Soul asked.

Maka replied with a shrug.

"Just hurry up and get changed!" she growled.

"You know you don't need to wear a uniform" Carly said.

'_Why was Soul's nose bleeding, did he see Maka change!?' _Carly thought.

"Oh that reminds me…" Maka said as she turned to the door.

"…Soul pass me my coat and gloves would ya?"

"Sure"

The door opened to reveal a shirtless Soul and his scar across his chest. Carly blushed, Maka frowned and quickly snatched her coat and gloves; she muttered a thanks and dashed downstairs.

"Oh crap, Maka wait up!" Soul said as he grabbed his blue shirt and yellow jacket and head-band.

He quickly dashed downstairs after her. After he left Carly stopped blushing.

'_Why did Maka get all upset seeing him shirtless?' _Carly thought blushing again.

'_It was when she saw his scar…'_

** (d^U^b) **

Maka and Soul were out in the parking lot.

"Maka I thought you over all that crap" Soul said to the sitting girl on the sidewalk.

Maka darkly chuckled and shook her head in disappointment.

"Sorry Soul… I guess I'm just being stupid" Maka said.

Sam, Carly Freddie and Spencer were slowly approaching them.

Soul grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her up, twisting his body in the process, not letting go of her hand. She grinned as she faced him; they gave each other a sideways high-five.

"Now don't mope anymore Maka, it's so uncool" Soul said as he got on his bike.

Maka smiled and nodded, also getting on the bike.

"Uh hey guys…imma take these guys to school, so I guess your gunna follow behind…" Spencer said looking at them weirdly, along with the three teens behind him.

The strange duo on the bike nodded.

***Ridgeway High***

Soul parked his bike and Maka jumped off meeting up with the three other teens waiting for her and Soul.

"So you need us to show you guys where Franklin's office is" Carly asked with a bit of anger hinting her voice.

'_Why was Griffin so interested in her? Her of all people!' _ Carly thought.

"Sure" Maka and Soul said in unison.

** (d^U^b) **

"This is mama's chair" Sam sighed as she sat on a chair that was outside of the principal's office.

"Sam's been to the principal's office more times than you can count" Freddie said shaking his head.

The door suddenly flew open.

"What's with all this ruckus?" Principal Franklin yelled when he saw Sam.

"Principal Franklin I brought my cousin to your office, she's the girl you were talking about on Friday" Carly explained.

Franklin's eyes widen.

"S-she's your cousin!" Maka Albarn!" he squealed.

Carly, Sam and Freddie all raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Principle Franklin, my name is Maka Albarn and this is Soul Ea- Evans" Maka greeted the man.

Soul waved a bit.

"I can't believe it! You two are actually in my school! It's an honor to meet you both!" Franklin squealed as he shook both of Maka and Soul's hands.

They sweat-dropped.

"Carly, Sam, Freddie your dismissed" Franklin said regaining his professionalism for a moment.

The three teens nodded slowly and backed out of the hallway.

"Come take a seat!" Franklin said as he opened the door.

** (d^U^b) **

"So how's Lord Death these days?" Franklin asked as he sat down.

"He's good" Maka replied.

"Wow I can't believe it! The miester and weapon pair that defeated the kishin is here!" Franklin once again squealed.

"You know about that?" Soul and Maka asked.

He nodded.

"I also heard you got the highest score in the super written exam, which means in no time you will turn your weapon into a death-scythe!" he added.

The duo sweat-dropped.

"Not to be rude but I believe that the bell is about ring soon and Soul and I need our schedules"

Franklin nodded and got out to files from his desk.

"Here you go, your schedules are the same just like the academy" Franklin said handing the miester and weapon their schedules.

"Oh and guys, its ok if you are late or skipping class to look around the school for the kishin eggs so take these hall passes"

The duo nodded.

"Thank you Principle Franklin" Maka said.

"Oh please call me Ted, oh and happy kishin-egg hunting!"

** (d^U^b) **

"Why was Franklin acting all weird around Soul and Maka, he acted as if they saved the world or some shit" Sam said.

Freddie shrugged and suggested he was excited.

"I agree with Sam, something is goin on" Carly said as she closed her locker.

Maka and Soul were approaching the teen trio.

"Hey guys" Maka greeted.

"Hey" they all replied.

"Uh so our lockers are next to yours" Maka muttered softly.

Carly nodded as if she cared.

Sam snatched Maka's schedule from her hands.

"Hey what are you-"

"Let's see 1st period English, 2nd Math, 3rd History, 4th Science, 5th Cooking and lastly P.E, hey you have three classes with me, Carls and Fredburg" Sam exclaimed.

The blonde then took a peak at Soul's schedule.

"Huh… you have the same classes as Maka" she commented.

Soul shrugged.

'_Weird' _the trio thought.

"So um Carly… h-have you seen Griffin around?" Maka asked, slightly turning her head away from her cousin.

Carly slammed Sam's locker shut.

"No" she hissed as she walked off to class.

"She's a bit jealous that Griffin is paying more attention to you than her" Sam explained as she rolled her eyes.

"A little?" Maka and Soul scoffed.

"Why would she need a boyfriend anyways, all they're good at is cheating and lying" Maka silently muttered.

** (d^U^b) **

"This is Ms. Briggs class" Freddie said as they reached their first class.

"She's so damn strict and annoying" Sam added.

** (d^U^b) **

"Class we have two new hooligans transferred to our school, please introduce yourself and tell the class a bit of yourselves" Ms. Briggs muttered.

Maka and Soul sweat-dropped.

"Hello my name is Maka Albarn, I like to read study and work hard" she said.

Some kids started to snicker and whisper things like 'nerd' and 'what a geek' and other things like her 'appearance'. Ms. Briggs smiled a bit, but not at the negative comments that she didn't hear.

'_At least she's not a hooligan' _she thought.

Soul heard the whispers and he felt an urge to grab his miester and go look for the kishin egg but Maka insisted they go to class.

"And my name is Soul _Evans_, I like music and hanging out with my friends" he said eyes closed, trying to speak without showing his teeth.

"…and if you make fun of my cool friend Maka or me behind our backs or otherwise" Soul paused to grin madly at the class.

Almost everyone even the teacher gasped.

"…let's just say I 'get mad easily'"

"Ok kids settle down" Briggs yelled trying to lower the loud whispers.

"Ok… raise your hand if there is an empty seat next to you" Briggs said.

Two hands appeared. A blonde girl with plain grey eyes and Griffin.

'_I didn't notice he was in this class' _Maka thought.

Soul noticed.

"Ok you can pick your seats" Briggs said.

Maka and Soul nodded at each other but no one seemed too noticed. Maka walked over to the empty seat next to Griffin while Soul went to Blonde girl. Carly groaned a bit. Briggs seemed surprised. The phone suddenly rang and a growling Ms. Briggs went to answer it.

"Hey there little angel" Griffin smiled.

Maka blushed a bit.

"Just call me Maka" she muttered.

She looked over at Soul direction; he as well was having his own little 'problem'.

"Hey I'm Cindy" the girl smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"If you were listening at the begging of class I'm Soul" he muttered annoyed.

'_I heard you, you were one of those people snickering about my miester' _Soul thought.

She pouted.

"Aw, don't be rude… are you free today?" Cindy asked as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"Yeah b-"

"Then come hang out with me afterschool" she interrupted.

"Sorry, before you oh so rudely interrupted me I was saying I'd rather hang out with my friend Maka" Soul said looking over at Maka who was taking out her notebook.

He saw her notebook where she kept notes on Soul Resonance and stuff Stein had taught them, was about to fall out. He heard his miester 'eep' and caught her notebook before it fell.

Maka caught Soul looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

She smiled and blushed at him without direct contact.

Soul chuckled.

Maka closed her eyes and opened them again, activating her Soul Preception.

Soul heard Cindy growl a bit.

'_Alright now I can see if there's a kishin egg!' _Maka thought.

She scanned the whole classroom. She gasped a bit.

The blonde girl next to Soul was a kishin egg.

Maka looked over at Griffin. Her eyes widen a bit again.

'_I knew this guy was weird! He's a kishin egg as well' _Maka thought, giving Griffin a small fake smile.

Carly noticed Maka and Griffin getting all friendly and she didn't like it.

She growled but then sighed.

'_I can't be mad at Maka, I mean almost the whole class was making fun of her, especially that tramp Cindy' _Carly thought closing her eyes.

"Hey Fredbutt, it looks like Carly has a bit of the green jelly beans" Sam whispered.

He nodded.

"And this time it looks like a bad case, due to the fact that Maka is her cousin" Freddie muttered.

Ms. Briggs came back into the room with an annoyed face.

"Ok class let's return to the author we were talking about yesterday, Edgar Allen Poe, we didn't talk much about him but who has already read some of his work?" Briggs asked.

Maka's hand was the only one up. Some kids snickered but stooped when they felt a certain albino's stare burn into their skulls.

"Why I'm impressed Maka, most people think he's too depressing or _emo_" Briggs added.

"I deal with sad things all the time" Maka shrugged.

"Well since no one else has read any of his work let's get right to it" Briggs said with a sadistic smile.

'_I think I'm gunna like this mission' _Maka thought smiling, forgetting about the kishin egg next to her.

**A/N: ****Ok guys end of chapter 5! Sorry if I offended any blondes out there! Anyways I figured Soul would be protective over his miester 3 Aww! Thank you guys for reading! Sorry if Carly seems like a bitch… that's life… but this is fanfiction so I could change that… maybe! Muahaa! Ok Please review!**

**Shout-outs:**

**duskrider: ****Thanks! I appreciate the review! **

**Komamura's son: ****Yes! I'm a guest host! Thank-you**

**SassySimoneEvans: ****Thanks for the motivation, each time you update I also fell honored!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: ****Of course Maka is badass!**

**FunniFishFriends: **** Thanks!**

**Monkeyqueen88: ****Great minds think alike **

**Guest: ****Yay glad you like it!**

**PTV Lover: ****By any chance does PTV stand for pierce the veil cause I love those guys!**

**P.S: Plz review! (It keeps me going with this story!)**

**P.P.S: GUYS! I AM A GUEST HOST IN THE LATEST CHAPTER OF "DWMA RANTS" BY KOMAMURA'S SON! GO CHECK IT OUT NOW! GO! GO! NOW! (BTW: I'M MARIA!) GOGOGOGOGOGOGGOGOGOGOGGOGOGOGOGOGGO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Ok guys let us just admit if Maka and Soul came to your school you would want them to do this… I had a dream about it and I woke up in the middle of the night to type this chapter so you're welcome! Lol. Anyways I will see you at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly**

**Chapter 6: ****Gymnastics and kishin eggs**

It was 4th period when Maka and Soul met up with the trio for science.

"So what's the teacher like?" Maka asked, fidgeting with one of her pigtails nervously.

Soul chuckled when he knew what her real question was; if the teacher was like Stein and did nothing but dissection labs.

"I actually have an 'A' in this class" Sam said.

Freddie grumbled.

"That's because the teacher is a hippie, but lately he's been acting weird" Freddie added.

Carly nodded.

"How weird?" Soul asked.

"Just weird" Sam shrugged.

Maka closed her eyes and opened them again, activating her Soul Preception; she had already managed to find four kishin eggs, but decided not to tell Soul till lunch.

The group entered the classroom.

"Why new students, welcome I'm Mr. Hennings" he smiled weakly.

Soul and Maka nodded, noticing his weakness.

"Are you ok sir?" Freddie asked, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine, go sit" Hennings replied.

"There's an empty table at the back, you two can be lab partners" he said, pointing at the table behind Carly and Sam.

Maka and Soul nodded and headed to the table.

'_I can sense it, this man has been interacting with a kishin egg, there's traces of madness on his soul' _Maka though.

She sighed before taking out her science notebook she usually used. Soul quickly grabbed it and opened it but it accidently slipped from his hand and landed on the floor face up. Carly noticed it and picked it up. She gasped, Maka quickly grabbed her notebook back and muttered a 'thanks' and sent Soul a glare.

"Sorry" he whispered.

Maka sighed again.

'_She probably saw the dissection lab on that kangaroo' _Maka thought trying to pay attention to the lesson while taking notes.

***Lunch***

Maka and Soul had brought their own lunches, courtesy of Maka. They sat down at the farthest lunch table in the cafeteria, which had chipped blue paint.

"Find anything Maka?" Soul whispered.

She nodded.

"How many?" he asked munching on his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Four, Griffin and Cindy were the first two that I managed to find" Maka said biting into her apple.

Soul chocked on his sandwich and Maka had to pat his pat to prevent him from dying.

"And the other two?" he asked stealing some of Maka's napkins.

"Those two twins in our history class, I think they're names were Ricky and Richard" Maka said as she snatched back her stolen napkins.

Soul nodded.

"And Mr. Hennings, I think I know why he's acting weird, he's been interacting with a kishin egg, I sensed some madness trying to consume his soul" Maka explained.

Soul nodded understanding.

"Hey guys" Freddie greeted as he sat down at the table.

"Oh hey" Soul muttered, eating more of his sandwich.

"Hey Freddie do you have five dollars I can borrow?" Sam asked joining the table along with Carly.

"No!" Freddie grumbled eating some of his chips, which Sam snatched.

Freddie groaned and turned to Maka.

"So how have the classes been so far?" he asked.

Maka shrugged.

"It's nice" she said.

Soul nodded in agreement as his hand crept towards Maka's cookie.

"Maka Chop!" Maka smashed her book on Soul's poor now throbbing dented hand.

"Ow! Not cool Maka!" Soul muttered trying to soothe his throbbing hand.

"Well 'cool guy' you could've asked for some, I'll give you half" Maka said, splitting the cookie Soul's hand wanted.

"U-uh Maka, I know it's none of my business but… do you like Griffin?" Carly shyly asked.

'_I have to know!' _the brunette thought.

Maka stiffened.

'_What should I tell her? Because I don't think saying "No Carly I'm only here to kill him" will work' _Maka thought.

"No Carly, but you should just stay away from him" Maka replied with no emotion in her voice.

Carly scoffed.

"Why? I like him!" Carly hissed.

"I'm only trying to think about your safety ok!"

"Why is there something that you're not telling us?"

Maka was a bit silent for a moment.

"No… I just think you're making a big fuss over this boy, you should focus on your studies" Maka replied.

Carly laughed nervously.

"Was that all... well… maybe your right…? I have a 'C' in math, he sits next to me" Carly said dropping her gaze to the ground.

Freddie petted Carly's head.

"Oh I forgot we won't be home later, Maka and I are going, going to explore the city, right Maka?" Soul said sipping his Pepsi trying to calm his miester and her cousin.

Maka nodded. Sam and Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"We'll go with you" Carly suggested.

Sam groaned.

"Sorry I have detention" she said stuffing her face with more chips.

"Freddie?"

"Sorry I have to go to a club meeting" he replied.

"It's ok Carly we're just gunna go sightseeing, take pictures so we can show our friends back home" Maka said.

"Okie-dokie"

***6****th**** Period***

"Ugh I hate P.E" Carly groaned.

"Yeah" Sam muttered.

"Really? My muscles are sore they're just begging for a workout" Maka said.

"Ok girls and boys line up!" the coach yelled blowing his whistle.

Everyone lined up. Maka strolled over to Soul with a smirk in his face.

"Do we really need to wear this crap?" Soul complained.

Maka giggled.

"I've never seen you wear basketball shorts"

** (d^U^b) **

"Ok kids today we will continue on with our unit of gymnastics" the coach yelled.

A wave of groans was heard throughout the class.

"You will all run this _small_ obstacle course, make up a routine for this, I will test for balance and strength, as well as how graceful you are" the coach explained.

Stars literally appeared in Maka's eyes.

'_Gymnastics? Hell yeah! Now let's see how dodging kishin helps me!" _she thought.

"Boys go first and I get to choose the first runner" he chuckled.

The coach scanned the line of boys when a certain albino caught his eye.

"New kid your up" he yelled.

Soul growled.

"Are you serious?" he muttered.

The coach grinned and nodded. Soul was about to continue his protest but Maka sent him a glare.

"Fine" he muttered.

"And start!" a whistle was blown.

Soul quickly ran up to the balance beam, he only did a front flip on it. He ran and jumped up on the rope climbing to the top ringing the bell. He looked down and inwardly shrugged. He jumped but somehow landed on his butt.

Maka giggled.

'_Why does the damn weapon always land on their butts' _Soul thought ignoring the giggles from the crowd.

He next had to dodge some balls that were thrown at him but the rest of the class, well except form Maka. And do some flips while still looking graceful.

He sweat-dropped.

'_What the hell is wrong with this school!?' _thought Soul who was trying to block the balls and still try to at least do 1 flip or something.

"Not bad new kid" the coach said.

"Why thank" Soul muttered sarcastically.

Next it was Freddie's turn and he only managed to get halfway on the rope before plummeting to the ground. After a series of groans and painful yells from the boys it was finally the girl's turns.

Carly went first but failed when she fell off the balance beam.

After a few girls went, Sam was up. The only thing she did was a few front flips and the splits she had learned when she used to participate in beauty pageants when she was younger.

Maka was the last on to go.

'_She's a miester of course she's gunna do better than all of us' _Soul thought.

Maka wasted no time and quickly back-flipped onto the balance beam. She ran half across it and did a front flip to jump off the beam and landed in the splits position.

The crowd 'ooed'

Maka now had to climb up the rope. She quickly climbed in five seconds and ranged the bell, she looked down. She let go of the rope and landed on a hand spring. She did a front flip too. Everyone started to throw her balls in attempt to stop her.

She dodged and kicked them away. She punched a ball and accidently sent it flying up in the air with a bit of her soul wavelength.

It hit a sand bag from the ceiling sending it falling down to Maka.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

The sandbag fell, but Maka made a similar narrow escape, like that time they fought Sid.

***In girls locker room***

"Maka how did you that!?" Carly and Sam asked at the same time.

Maka shrugged, she was already changed and left.

Something was going on… and Carly and Sam had to figure it out.

"Sorry Carls we'll spy on your weird cousin later, I have detention remember" Sam said shuddering at word 'detention'.

Carly groaned.

"Fine then, I'm going home to do my homework"

** (d^U^b) **

"Alright Soul let's get rid of that Griffin guy before hurts anyone else, especially Carly" Maka said getting on Soul's bike.

He nodded.

"He's over there let's follow him" Maka whispered.

***Night***

Sam groaned, she had been in a very long detention.

"Grr it's so late!" Sam growled.

She walked down the empty street; Sam shrugged off the fact that she was alone.

'_People are never out in the streets anymore'_

"Soul he went this way!" said a voice.

'_Maka?' _Sam thought.

She saw a black figure run into a wide alley. A familiar girl in pigtails carrying a deadly looking scythe ran behind it.

Sam gasped when realized it was Maka.

Without thinking, Sam hid behind some trash cans, took out her phone and started recording the scene.

"Griffin! Your soul has become a kishin egg, and I'm here to take your soul!" Maka yelled.

Griffin chuckled.

"I knew you weren't a normal girl!" he laughed.

"Where are the rest of you? Where's your leader!?" Maka yelled charging at him, Griffin's eyes widen.

'_What do I do!? He hasn't started to train us!' _he thought.

Maka had the blade at Griffin's neck.

"I'll ask one more time where your leader is!?" Maka yelled.

"…"

"Very well, an easy kill" Maka said before she made a slashing motion beheading Griffin.

A red orb suddenly appeared over Griffin's remains.

All of the sudden the Maka's scythe disappeared and Soul appeared.

"Here Soul" Maka said handing over the soul to the albino.

"Thanks Maka" Soul said grabbing the orb and placing it in his mouth.

Maka giggled.

"Well I'm tired let's go home, we need to update to Lord Death" Maka said jumping on Soul's bike.

Sam pushed the record button once more after the two left.

"I-I, what the hell just happened!? I just saw Maka kill Griffin! I need to tell Carly!" Sam said running to the Shay's Apartment.

**A/N: ****Ok end of chapter 6, sorry I don't know how to write scenes -.- anyways how was this chapter sorry if they all act OOC. Nooo! Anyway please review!**

**Shout-outs!**

**Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail: ****Thank you so much for your review! I hope you keep enjoying this story!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: ****Yep of course Maka has to enjoy school, she is Maka! XD**

**Monkeyqueen88: ****Yep! I figured the break up with him and Carly pushed him to be a kishin egg because he had a weakness… if you can guess what it is! Haha!**

**Komamura's son: ****O.O thanks for all of you who review… *hugs Kid* oh my Lord Death! Kid you're here… don't worry Roy and Keith I'm glad you guys are here too!**

**feral wolfskin: ****Yep she said it in this chapter!**

**SassySimoneEvans: ****Thanks so much for reading this!**

**duskrider: ****Yep! He is one of them… the rest are just random OC's (Spoiler alert!)**

**Ok guys you can choose from Pie, cookies, ice cream. Cake, cupcakes, they are all magic! Think of a flavor and it becomes that flavor! I'm so high on sugar!**

**P.S: Plz READ AND REVIEW (it keeps me going)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Ok I'm tired…but I must type! Sorry for the cliffhanger from the last chapter (was it even a cliffy?) Anyways sorry if the reaction is lame… I don't know how to deal with this! Ok enough rambling…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly…**

**Chapter 7: ****Secrets, confession and videos**

***Shay's Apartment***

Soul and Maka were back at the apartment lounging on the couch.

"Hey Spencer are you sure don't need help cooking" Maka asked, looking over her shoulder.

Spencer shook his head.

"No it's fine, you've had a long day of school" he added.

Maka shrugged, she turned the volume up a bit on the T.V. Soul chuckled.

She leaned in a bit towards him.

"We only managed to kill one kishin egg and he wasn't really strong, he didn't even know how to fight! This mission is gunna be easy" Maka whispered grinning.

Soul also grinned and nodded.

"I'll be a death-scythe in no time with a cool miester like you" he whispered back grinning even more.

Carly came down-stairs.

"Hey Spence, can you be part of the show next week? We just finished blogging that we're taking a week break because Gibby is not here" Carly explained looking over at Spencer's cooking.

"Sure kiddo, so what seg-"Spencer stopped mid-sentence when the door flew open revealing Sam sweating and panting.

Freddie quickly ran downstairs to the ruckus.

"What's going on!?" Freddie yelled.

Sam ran over to Carly, she took out her phone; she motioned Freddie and Spencer to look at the video as well.

The video was a bit blurry due to the fog but you could hear it and see the figures.

After a few minutes Carly dashed over to Maka.

She tried to slap her face but Maka's instincts kicked in and she pinned Carly on the couch.

Tears ran down the brunette's face, Maka let her go.

"Are you ok Carly?" Maka asked.

"You monster! You killed Griffin!" she yelled.

Soul and Maka's eyes widen.

Freddie and Spencer were in shock.

"Why would you say that?" Maka asked trying not to act nervous.

"Sam caught you! She filmed you!" Carly screamed.

"What!?" Soul and Maka yelled.

"Maka's what's going on?!" Spencer yelled trying to get some answers.

Freddie stood speechless.

'_M-Maka killed someone?! But h-how? Why? Why Griffin?'_ he thought, hoping to get some answers as well.

Carly got up and grabbed the house phone.

"I'm calling the cops!" she said.

This made Soul and Maka chuckle darkly a bit.

Carly growled though her tears.

"You monster! I'm calling the cops!" she yelled again.

Soul quickly grabbed the phone out of her hand and smashed it on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Spencer yelled as he ran over to his sister, pushing Soul away.

Maka sweat-dropped, she grabbed Soul from the collar of his sweater.

"Was it really necessary to break the damn phone!?" Maka yelled, shaking the albino.

"They were gunna call the cops"

"So!? Every police station in the world has a connection to the DWMA, we would've been ok! How many times do I have to explain!?"

"Oh" Soul muttered.

Carly tried to dry her tears, everyone glared at Maka and Soul.

The miester sighed.

"I'll explain, but stop yelling and crying! It's annoying; all your questions will be answered.

"So much for undercover" Soul muttered.

"Shut up" Maka grumbled.

Carly sniffed, finally calming down.

Sam and Freddie walked to her side, trying to comfort their friend.

"Who really are you?" Spencer asked.

Maka sighed.

"My name is Maka Albarn 2-star miester, this is my demon-weapon partner Soul Eater" Maka said, gesturing to the albino.

"Miester? Demon-weapon? Maka what the hell is going on?" Spencer growled.

** d^U^b **

Everyone sat down on the couches.

"Ask me anything" Maka said.

"Ok…Why did you kill Griffin!?" Carly screeched.

"Easy he was a kishin egg" Maka simply answered, Soul nodded.

"What the hell is kishin egg?" Sam asked, suddenly interested.

"It's a person that has abandoned the path of humanity, they kill people and devour their human souls to become stronger, and those killers soul become corrupted and become kishin eggs" Maka explained.

Everyone gasped.

"S-so Griffin was evil?" Carly muttered.

Maka and Soul nodded.

"That's why I told you not to go near him, he could've killed you and your friends and eaten your souls, and he wouldn't give a damn because he got stronger"

"But how did you know he was evil?" Freddie asked.

"My Soul Preception, high-skilled miester like myself can sense souls, a human, kishin egg, or a witch"

"You had a big scythe with you, where is it?" Sam asked.

This made Maka and Soul laughed. Everyone looked at the duo strangely.

"What's so funny" they asked.

"That was Soul" Maka said trying to calm down her laughter.

"What do you mean…?" Freddie said, casting his glance at the laughing albino.

Soul grinned. He lifted up one of his arms; it glowed and turned into a giant red and black scythe blade.

Everyone except Maka screamed.

** d^U^b **

Soul and Maka spent almost an entire hour explaining thing to Spencer, Carly, Sam and Freddie.

"Well that's mostly it, any more questions?" Maka said.

Soul inwardly rolled his eyes.

'_You sound like a teacher Maka' _he thought.

"How come mostly your side of the family have miester or um weapon blood?" Spencer asked scratching his head.

'_Am I gunna turn into some kind of knife!?' _he thought shuddering slightly.

"Well I guess we got all the genes, but my case is a bit strange" Maka muttered the last part, hopefully nobody noticed her.

Everyone but Soul raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Freddie asked.

"…well, my dad is a weapon and my mom is a miester and somehow I have the power of both" Maka lifted her arm.

The side of her arm glowed and a blade appeared.

Everyone but Soul jumped back with a shriek. Soul chuckled.

"Ok…." Everyone said.

"Oh I forgot! We were supposed to report to Lord Death" Maka said.

She walked over to the full length mirror. She breathed on it, fogging it up.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door" she mumbled.

The mirror began to glow; ripples dancing across it as if were water. Everyone but Maka and Soul shrieked with surprise when the black figure with a funny looking skull appeared.

"Wassup!" Lord Death greeted.

"Miester Maka reporting sir, one kishin has been exterminated… but sadly our cover was blown" Maka said looking at the wooden floor.

"Good job! Only four more to go. Too bad on the cover blown thing, I knew it was to happen eventually" Lord Death said.

Maka and Soul face-palmed.

'_Have a little faith' _they both thought inwardly sweat-dropping.

"Maka? Soul?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Kid, Liz, Patty! How's it going guys?" Maka smiled along with Soul.

Everyone looked at the mirror and saw a boy with a strange hair-do and to girls in cowboy hats at his sides.

Carly and Sam blushed at the cute golden-eyed boy.

"Hey guys, how's the mission going?" Kid asked.

Both Maka and Soul dropped their heads shamefully, so much for the top two students at the DWMA.

"We got our cover blown" they both said.

Kid nodded as if he knew this was going to happen while Liz shook her head and Patty giggled.

"Oh Carly, Freddie, Sam, Spencer this is Death the Kid and his twin weapon pistols Liz and Patty Thompson" Maka said.

The blushing Carly and Sam ran up to the 'magical' mirror, pushing Maka into Soul's chest making them blush as well.

"Hi" Carly said waving her hand slightly.

"Sup" Sam greeted, hands in her pockets.

"Hello girls nice to meet you" Kid politely greeted.

Liz waved and Patty grinned.

"Do you guys like giraffes?" Almost everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Um… so Kid… are you single by any chance?" Carly asked twirling a strand of her hair with her finger.

Kid gave Sam and Carly a glance. He suddenly gave out a dramatic shriek and blood came out of his eyes and mouth, he fell backwards laying still on the ground.

Maka and Soul both looked into the mirror and sweat-dropped.

"Not again" they both muttered.

"Is he ok?" Carly asked.

Maka and Soul dramatically sighed when Kid suddenly screamed again.

"What is wrong with you two?! You girls are both so asymmetrical! The blonde was too many asymmetrical curls, and you have a bit too much of wavy hair! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Kid yelled pointing at Sam and Carly while stomping his foot on the ground.

He then pointed at Maka.

"Maka come here! Now girls you should learn how to be symmetrical from her! Look at her perfect hair! Her bangs are positioned perfectly!" Kid said, stars in his eyes.

Maka blushed and looked away. Soul glared at him.

"Reaper Chop!" Kid was out cold, a symmetrical fountain of blood coming out of his forehead.

"Alright that's enough of that; I will be waiting for your next update! Bye"

And with that the reaper and his son disappeared.

"Why did he yell at us?" Sam asked.

"He's a bit of OCD" Maka explained, Soul scoffed.

"A bit? Every time your pigtails are symmetrical he freaks out like some kind of fangirl"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maka said eyeing Soul.

He just shook his head.

Maka turned back to everyone else.

"He just freaks out when something is not symmetrical"

** d^U^b **

"So that's the main reason you guys came to Seattle" Freddie said, chewing on his dinner roll.

Maka nodded.

"Oh and don't tell anyone or…" Soul paused to lift his arm and transformed it into a scythe.

"We'll have to kill you!" Soul said, giving his eyes a bit of madness.

Freddie and Carly both shrieked a bit.

"Maka Chop!"

A thick book was brought down on Soul's head leaving a huge dent that sizzled.

"Ow! What the hell Maka?" Soul yelled.

She glanced at him and sat back down to finish her meal.

"Just don't tell anyone" Maka muttered.

Everyone had wide eyes, but they all nodded furiously.

**A/N: ****Ah crap… I'm tired…. Please read and review! (It keeps me going!) Ok that's mostly it… for now.**

**Shout-outs! :**

**Komamura's son: ****XD people do like your rants! I love your group reviews! XD thanks!**

**duskrider: ****Yep that's why I killed him!**

**monkeyqueen88: **** Yep! Thank you so much for your offer!**

**SassySimoneEvans: ****Well! Here is what happened! LOL**

**Kittylover88: ****Yes this can't be a Soul Eater crossover without Maka-Chops!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: ****Yep! They had to explain!**

**Guest: ****Thank you! You're amazing for giving such praise!**

**princessbinas: ****Sorry this isn't a sequel but I would greatly appreciate it if you read and review this story!**

**P.S: Review… it keeps me going *Faints from tiredness* **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Ok another chapter! I felt like this story was going slow so… time skip surprise! Ok enough rambling!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly!**

**Chapter 8: ****1 month and 1 kishin egg later**

Maka was stressed.

Soul noticed. So did everybody else in the Shay's apartment, including Sam and Freddie.

'_It's been one month and we only managed two kishin eggs, Griffin and one of those twins… I forgot his name, we're just lucky his brother doesn't know that we were the ones that killed him, gives us that element of surprise. So all that's needed is Cindy, the other twin and… someone we don't know! God dammit!' _Maka thought while reading "The Raven". She groaned.

"No talking in class!" Ms. Briggs hissed.

Soul looked over to Maka; sense her soul wavelengths in distress.

He as well was a bit frustrated. A month had passed on little progress.

'_Damn this Cindy chick just won't leave me the hell alone' _Soul thought, already planning her death.

"So Soul are you free Friday night?" Cindy quietly asked, batting her eyebrows.

Soul saw the teacher had left the classroom. An idea came to him.

"Actually yeah, so you wanna go out for dinner or something?" Soul said giving her a small smile smirk.

'_Actually dinner would be great' _Cindy thought, inwardly smirking.

She smiled and nodded.

"I know an awesome restaurant just outside if town, pick me up at 7 o'clock and we'll go k?" she said handing him a piece of paper with her phone number.

Soul nodded and skimmed the paper.

'_Perfect' _they both thought.

** d^U^b **

"Ok Maka, I think we have that Cindy chick next to kill, thanks to yours truly" Soul grinned.

Maka questionly raised an eyebrow.

"So what's the plan cool guy?"

Soul leaned in to whisper his plan into her ear.

Maka nodded.

"Hey guys!" Carly greeted, setting her tray of random food on the tabled, along with Sam and Freddie.

Carly got over the fact that Maka killed Griffin. Who would want an evil killer boyfriend anyways? She didn't want an evil boyfriend who at any time he pleases kill her and eat her soul without a care in the world.

"So um Maka, what are you doing this weekend?" Freddie asked, shifting his eyes nervously.

'_Am I really gunna do this?' _he thought.

"I don't think I'm doing anything, maybe just go…_hunting_" Maka said.

Freddie nodded, knowing what 'hunting' meant.

Soul narrowed his eyes a bit, while Carly tried to stifle a giggle and Sam just looking out the window disappointed.

"Do you want to hang out on Saturday?" Freddie asked.

Maka blinked a bit in slight confusion.

"Sure, where do you guys want to hang out?" she asked.

Freddie laughed nervously.

"N-no… I meant just you and me" Freddie corrected.

"Y-you mean like a _date_?" Maka asked, pink starting to taint her pale cheeks.

Freddie slowly nodded.

'_Crap, well I don't want to hurt his feeling…' _Maka thought, she gave Soul a small side glance, she saw him take a bite of an apple he stole from her.

'_Why am I looking at Soul for?'_ Maka thought as she started to blush more, but not at Freddie's question.

"…uh… sure I can make some time" Maka replied slowly.

Soul quickly threw his apple in a near-by trash can and quickly stood up.

"…I'll be right back Maka, I'm going to the bathroom, don't go anywhere" Soul said, his face looking at the down.

And with that the scythe left.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Soul come back! I know you're not going to the restroom!" Maka said, running after her partner.

** d^U^b **

Soul was at an empty corridor. He looked out the window and saw drips of rain starting to fall out of the sky. He sighed.

"Soul is that you?"

The albino turned to see the blonde in a pink dress.

"Hey Cindy" Soul greeted lamely.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Cindy asked, approaching Soul.

"Oh nothing… just thinking" he mumbled.

"Oh, well want to hang out with me right now, we can ditch" she asked, her eyes filled with hunger.

Soul smiled and shrugged.

"There you are Soul"

Soul and Cindy turned to see the girl in pigtails. Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"Oh it's _you_" she sneered.

Maka's eyes widen.

"…Soul I thought you were going to the bathroom!" Maka exclaimed.

"What? I can go where ever the hell I want, you don't control me!" Soul growled.

"He's coming to hang out with _me_" Cindy sneered again.

Maka's eyes widen a bit more.

"I thought you were going to hang out with me Soul" Maka mumbled.

Soul scoffed.

"Why would I hang out with you? All you do is read and complain"

Maka's eyes filled a bit with tears, she looked down, this made Cindy smirk.

"You promised you were gunna stay by my side… you lied! Just like all men do!" Maka said.

Soul wrapped an arm around Cindy's waist, her smirk got even bigger.

Maka and Soul where now at arm's reach.

Soul grinned.

"Stop crying you book worm"

Maka quickly grabbed Soul's hand and he quickly transformed into a scythe.

_Slash_

The pair grinned.

They had sliced through Cindy's body.

Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Then a red orb appeared.

Soul walked to it and ate it.

Maka grinned, wiping off the fake tears.

"Nice job Maka" Soul said, flashing a smile and giving her a high-five, she nodded.

'_But why did you run away in the first place_' Maka thought as both she and Soul headed back to the cafeteria.

** d^U^b **

They had just finished P.E.

Maka was going through her backpack, looking for her cellphone.

Her eyes widen.

"Crap, Soul I forgot my science notebook in class" Maka yelled.

Soul rolled his eyes.

Maka grabbed Soul by his hand and took off running.

"See you later guys!" Maka yelled behind her shoulder, Carly Sam, and Freddie all just shrugged.

** d^U^b **

Maka and Soul were arriving to Mr. Hennings classroom when Maka felt it; she stopped in her tracks along with Soul.

"Maka what is it?" Soul asked.

"I-I sense it, the last kishin egg that we had to find! It's in Mr. Hennings class!" Maka whispered.

They heard a small crash from the classroom.

"_So what's it going to be little brother? You need to hurry up and decide, Lord Death is after me! I need your help, someone sent by the grim reaper has already killed 3 of my 'students'" _a voice said.

"_Why did you do this Joseph!? I don't want to be a monster and be hunted down! Or kill innocent human beings!" _Mr. Hennings cried.

There was a small silence I the classroom.

"_Ahh, I sense a yummy soul near-by! A grigori soul to be exact!" _Joseph said.

Maka and Soul's eyes widen.

Maka pulled Soul into the classroom.

"Hello Mr. Hennings! I forgot my science notebook" Maka looked at Joseph.

He was tall and had black beady eyes and black stringy hair.

"Oh hello there, are you a new teacher" Maka said giving a fake smile.

Joseph grinned.

"Oh no-no. I just came to visit my brother here, by the way names Joseph" he held out his hand too Maka, she shook it.

"Maka" she replied.

"Like I was saying, I forgot my notebook, oh and are you available for tutoring today, right now?" Maka asked as she grabbed a notebook from under her and Souls table.

Mr. Hennings eyes shined with hope… but mostly relief.

"Y-yes of course is Soul joining us?" he asked.

Soul nodded, but kept his eyes and mouth closed.

"Well I'm off little brother, oh and please make sure you make a decision, we're running out of time" Joseph winked.

And with that he left.

"Ok so what do you need help on kids?" Mr. Hennings asked as he erased the white board, his hand slightly trembling.

Soul looked outside the window. He saw Joseph quickly getting into his car and driving away quickly.

'_That was fast, well we are near the exit' _he thought

"…yeah that chain reaction" Maka said.

Mr. Hennings nodded and started to explain.

Soul looked at Maka, she caught his glance and they both nodded.

"Soul can you please lock the door?" Maka quietly asked.

He nodded and headed to the door.

Mr. Hennings eyes widen.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

Maka turned to him with a serious expression.

"We need to talk, it's about your brother" Maka replied.

At this the science teacher started to sweat nervously.

"We were sent here by Lord Death to collect the souls of five kishin eggs in this exact area, so far we've already collected three, all we need is the soul of some kid and the soul of your brother" Maka explained.

"W-who are you exactly?" Mr. H asked, shaking slightly.

"We're students from the DWMA" Soul simply replied.

** d^U^b **

Almost an hour passed, explaining the situation to the science teacher.

"So… what are you kids going to do?" Mr. H asked.

"We have to kill this other kid then go after your brother" Maka answered.

Mr. H groaned.

"I understand my brother, but why the kid, can't you spare him?" he asked.

"Remember that dream with the man with three eyes?" Soul said crossing his arms.

Mr. H's eyes widen with surprise and a bit of fear.

"Bu-but that was a dream that **I **had, h-how did you kno-"

"Because it wasn't a dream, Lord Death just made almost everyone believe that it was a dream or nightmare to be precise" Maka explained.

"Yeah and if we don't kill that kid or your brother, that's gunna happen again" Soul added.

Mr. H nodded, understanding.

"Alright Soul let's head back to the apartment, I'm really tired" Maka said getting up from the chair and stretched.

Soul chuckled.

"Well see you later Mr. Hennings and remember don't tell anyone and just stay calm" Maka instructed.

He nodded.

And with that Maka and Soul left the classroom.

** d^U^b **

***Shay's Apartment***

"We're back!" Maka yelled as she and Soul entered the apartment.

Soul proceeded to sit on the couch and turn on the T.V.

"Hey guys!" Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

Carly heard her cousin and friend downstairs so that's where she head too. She was on the last step of the stairs when she heard a news report from the T.V.

"_Cindy Coleslaw, missing since 12:30 this afternoon, here is a picture of her, if you know anything about her please contact us at 1-800-SEARCH…" _

Soul laughed while Maka glanced up from her novel to look at the announcement.

"Yo isn't Cindy one of your classmates Carly?" Spencer asked looking at the announcement.

"Yeah… I wonder what happened" Carly said as she sat down on the counter stool.

"We killed her" Soul said smirking at Carly.

Her eyes widen.

"I-i thought you only killed those… kishin eggs" Carly said.

Maka glared at Soul.

"Yeah she was a kishin so we killed her during lunch" Maka explained.

"O-oh, o-ok"

"Don't worry it's like our homework" Maka added before returning to her book.

Carly nodded.

'_I don't think I'll ever get used to Maka and Soul's mission while they are here' _Carly thought, slightly shivering at Maka and Soul's school work.

**A/N: *****Yawns* IDK what to say… I'm tired… if you have any questions… just ask in the reviews… or comments! Thanks please read and review! (It keeps me going!)**

**Shout outs:**

**duskrider: ****Yep Kid and his symmetrical rants! *fangirls in the corner***

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: ****Calm down Jack! Or Eddie will smack you! And there was! Soul got jelly!**

**Komamura's son: ****Thanks guys! I didn't make Nevel a kishin… he's such a pussy! XD. Kid thanks for caring! *hugs you three tightly* I have a surprise for you guys in a moment.**

**Guest: ****Thanks! Sorry I don't think I will involve him… sorry!**

**monkeyqueen88: ****Thanks! It took me a while to write the scene, I had to play music and run the scenario through my head! Thanks for the offer! But right now I have no writers block (thank Lord Death!)**

**SassySimoneEvans: ****Thanks! Man I just reading reviews XD**

**princessbinas: ****Thanks! Kid is so awesome!**

**ccandy123: ****Well here is the next chapter!**

**Guest: ****Glad you think it's funny thanks!**

**Ok guys… in my last chapter I fainted I didn't even give you your guy's treats! So since it's chapter eight… you all get eight cakes, pies, ice cream, cupcakes, cookies, brownies, milkshakes or sweets, go on get some, they're all magic! Think of a flavor and it becomes that flavor! BTW this chapter is dedicated to Kid… because he loves the number eight so much! Ok imma go take a nap bye!**

**P.S: Review pretty please! (Keeps me going!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****I'm so tired… Ok guys chapter 9… merp, uh what else… nothing, oh I ship Soma, pretty obvious though.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Soul Eater or iCarly**

**Chapter 9: ****Dates and late night stalking**

***Saturday, Shay's Apartment 2:30 pm* **

"Maka what did you get on number three?" Soul asked as he skimmed through the worksheet he was currently working on.

Maka rolled her eyes and began to explain to him the answer.

Carly, Maka and Soul were all currently sitting in the kitchen table working on some homework and study for an upcoming unit test, much to Maka's delight since the miester enjoyed tests.

"Oh I get it! You have to divide then multiply!" Carly said as she scribbled down the equation.

"Yep then you get the answer and square root it" Maka added.

Carly nodded understanding while Soul just sweat-dropped.

'_How the hell? Crap I don't get this… who cares I'm too cool for math anyways'_he thought putting away his worksheet.

Carly checked up on her phone for any kinds of messages.

'_Two-thirty huh?' _she thought.

"Hey Maka what time is your date with Freddie?" Carly asked, smirking at the miester.

Maka blushed; Soul quickly got up and headed to the fridge.

"It's not really a date! We're just hanging out as friends!" Maka yelled.

Carly gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"It's at three-thirty" Maka muttered.

Carly's eyes widen.

"It's already two-thirty! You need to start getting ready! Get your butt upstairs in the shower now!" Go!" Carly violently yelled.

Maka face-palmed.

'_Do I really have to? I was just going to go in the clothes I was wearing now' _Maka thought heading upstairs.

Soul glanced at her quickly before she disappeared upstairs. At this Carly noticed.

When Maka was gone Soul sat back down at the table with a Wahoo juice box.

"You like Maka don't you?" Carly said looking at him.

Soul instantly blushed and put up his hands as a defense.

"W-what? No I don't! She's just…" Soul stopped mid-sentence, he couldn't finish it, what was Maka to him exactly?

'_Do I really like Maka? Crap stuttering is so uncool' _he thought, an image of his miester crept into his head.

'… _I guess…I do like her…we've been through so many things…'_ he thought.

"Well?" Carly said crossing her arms.

Soul blushed harder.

"I… wait why the hell am I talking to you about this?" Soul barked.

Carly smiled.

"Because I asked" she simply replied.

He sighed in defeat, "what does it matter to you anyways?"

"Maka's my cousin and a close one. She needs to be happy, and I don't want her be hurt. I remember when her parents divorced, she was really upset… she wouldn't talk to anyone" Carly explained.

"I've have never met such a depressed nine year old" she chuckled. "Plus it's pretty obvious that you like her."

Soul sweat-dropped.

"I would never hurt Maka, I protect her" he said.

Carly smiled, "I know."

** d^U^b **

Carly squealed.

"Aw Maka you look so cute!"

Maka had a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a pink skirt, and white vans, she sweat-dropped.

"Thanks" she muttered moving her eyes out of the way, her hair was still down.

"Hm… now what should I do about your hair?" Carly said tapping her chin.

Maka's eyes widen with a bit of fear.

"What do you mean _I?!_"

And with that Maka pushed her cousin out of the guest room door.

** d^U^b **

"Aw I love it! I guess you really didn't need my help!" Carly said observing her cousin.

Maka had her hair down with a white thick head band that had skulls parallel to each other. She rolled her eyes and went downstairs following Carly.

Soul was downstairs along with Freddie, whom arrived shortly after Maka was getting her hair done; both boys were gazing at the television.

"Hey Freddie! Maka's ready for that date!" Carly said in a sing-song tone.

Both boys turned to see Maka and they both blushed, except Soul quickly turned his and it seemed like he was wiping off nose.

Maka growled at Carly but she just giggled at the boys reactions.

** d^U^b **

Maka was already a bit annoyed.

She and Freddie where at dinner at a Chinese restaurant.

Talk.

Tech talk to be exact. All Freddie talked was about computers. Maka barely talked. She liked him… but as a friend and not in that way. She took a quick glance at her phone.

'_5: 00, I think it's time to call it quits… sorry Freddie' _Maka thought.

"Uh Freddie, I had a great time…but I have to go…going hunting with Soul in a few hours…oh and I like you, really I do but only as a friend" Maka said getting up from her seat.

Freddie sighed.

"Uh thanks Maka, at least you told me straight forward, unlike the other girls, they just run away or ditch me" Freddie explained.

Maka smiled.

"No problem at all"

** d^U^b **

***Streets of Seattle***

It was dark.

Even if it was a bit early it was dark.

Maka and Soul were cruising on the motorcycle.

"Anything Maka?" Soul asked.

"No… but I have an idea… on where he can be, remember when we killed his brother, he was at the harbor, so let's go check there it's not that far away" Maka said.

Soul nodded and headed to the harbor.

** d^U^b **

"Common guys lets follow!" Sam whispered.

Carly and Freddie groaned.

"Sam we can't get involved, we can get hurt or worse!" Freddie hissed. Carly nodded in agreement.

"Don't be wusses! Don't you guys want to them kick ass!" Sam yelled getting excited.

"Ew! Sam was it really necessary to hide in an alley?" Carly hissed, avoiding a rat carcass near her left foot.

The blonde just rolled her eyes; she grabbed both Carly and Freddie's wrists dragging them to the harbor.

** d^U^b **

***Seattle Harbor***

"Maka we've been here for almost an hour, do you sense the kishin egg or not?!" Soul yelled before yawning.

"…yes! I sense him… he must have sensed my grigori soul so he's coming after me, I knew this bait thing would work!" Maka grinned fist bumping the sky.

Soul sweat-dropped.

** d^U^b **

"Guys stay quiet! We don't want to get caught" Sam hissed moving her golden locks out of her eyes

"Says the girl who goes to juvie every two weeks" Freddie whispered under his breath.

"Ok that only happened for three months!" Sam growled, defending her case.

"Shh! Guys look it's that cute boy in our cooking class, didn't he have a brother that was murder almost a month ago...oh… It's always the cute ones" Carly sighed.

** d^U^b **

A boy with block short choppy hair and bright blue eyes was approaching Seattle harbor.

"Damn what's up with Seattle, barely anyone is out!" he said stretching his arms behind his back.

After a few seconds of walking he felt it… a powerful soul near-by.

'_Is that a grigori soul? The strongest kinds of souls! Super re=are indeed, Richard your gunna eat well tonight!' _he thought.

Richard started to get closer to the harbor. He saw a girl with pigtails a long black trench coat and combat boots.

'_Whoah…it's that Maka chick from my history class… she's kinda cute' _he thought inwardly blushing.

"So what brings you to the harbor?" he asked the girl in pigtails as he approached her, behind her was albino staring back.

Maka turned around to see a blue eyed teen approach her and Soul.

"Just exploring… how about you?" Maka simply replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Richard smirked.

"Just looking for a bite to eat"

"At the harbor?" Maka asked raising her eyebrow, Soul chuckled quietly.

"Well why don't you ditch this freak and I'll treat you to dinner" Richard asked closing in on Maka and Soul.

Soul growled but Maka sent him a small glare shutting him up. Richard now stood in front of her.

"So what do you say?" he asked, with a bit of slyness in his tone.

Maka grabbed Soul's hand.

"Richard Smith, your soul has become a kishin egg, in the name of Lord Death, this evil must be purged, your soul is mine!" Maka yelled.

Richard's eyes widen when he saw Soul transform into a scythe. He was stunned for a moment but suddenly grinned.

"Alright! You wanna fight? I'll be the one who taking your soul!"

Richard kicked Maka in the stomach and sent her flying backwards, but she caught herself using Soul's pole.

"Alright, your brother was weak, let's see what you can do" Maka said before giving out a charging roar, head straight towards Richard.

** d^U^b **

"They're fighting!" Freddie yelled, obviously scared.

"No shit-Sherlock" Sam hissed.

Carly stayed silent, watching her cousin fight. She saw that Maka managed to uppercut Richard, causing him to bleed.

** d^U^b **

Maka slashed at Richard but he dodged.

'_Carp he's fast!' _Maka thought as she bent backwards to dodge a punch.

She made another slash and managed to make a medium sized wound on the right side of his torso. Maka's eyes widen when she saw a web like thing come out and made contact with her body.

'_H-his soul just paralyzed me!' _she thought as she fell backwards.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he transformed back and went to aid her.

Richard grinned and charged at both of them.

"Soul out of the way now!" Maka yelled.

Soul hesitated for a slight moment, but he stepped aside knowing what she was about to do.

A sick stabbing noise was heard.

** d^U^b ** Carly's eyes widen when she saw her cousin collapse.

"Soul out of the way now!" Maka yelled.

Suddenly a stabbing noise was heard.

"Maka!" Carly yelled running out of her hiding place.

Sam and Freddie followed behind her yelling her name and telling her to stop.

** d^U^b **

Maka laid on the on the ground with her eyes shut. Two giant blades came out of her shoulders and had stabbed Richard in the stomach.

Richard looked down with wide eyes. Suddenly a red orb appeared floating above Maka, her blades glowed and disappeared.

Everyone rushed over to Maka. Soul sat her up on his lap.

"Maka what the hell happened?" Soul asked, obviously worried.

"Are you ok Maka?" Carly asked, a bit of tears threatening to fall from her irises.

"Holy crab how did you do that!?" Sam asked, a bit of worry hinted her voice.

Freddie gave her a worried glance as well.

"Guys I'm fine… Soul remember when we first fought Arachne?" Maka asked glancing at up at her partner, he nodded.

"Well I'm guessing he used his soul to paralyze me when I cut him" Maka explained.

"Paralyze you!?" Carly and Freddie screamed in unison while Sam's eyes widen with worry. Maka nodded.

"Come on let's get back to the apartment…I'm tired I can't even move!" Maka said laughing weakly at her own 'joke'.

Soul carried Maka bridal style which caused the miester to blush like crazy.

"Yo guys I'll carry Maka, someone get my bike it's over there" Soul said motioning toward an alley.

The three teens nodded and ran over to get the albino's bike.

Soul noticed Maka blushing.

"Common let's get going 'angel'" Soul teased, which made Maka blush even harder if it was even possible.

"Whatever 'cool guy'" Maka muttered casting her glance another direction.

Soul chuckled and continued walking, along with Carly, Sam and Freddie following behind with his motorcycle.

**A/N : ****I just luv fluff! Anyways that was chapter 9 and if you can excuse me I shall go take a nap! Please review!**

**Shout-outs: **

**Guest: ****Glad you love it!**

**Guest: ****Well I update every three days**

**Guest: ****Glad you liked it! Yaay **

**monkeyqueen88: ****Not yet my friend! For here is another chapter!**

**Komamura's son: ****You can never lose with Patty!**

**You all get yummy desserts! *suddenly rains random desserts***

**P.S: Review! (Keeps me going!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Ok guys' chapter 10! Yes I must write fluff! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly**

**Chapter 10: ****Chicken noodle soup and fluffiness**

***Shay's Apartment***

Soul threw his miester onto the couch.

"Ouch Soul! I can't move but I can still feel it you know!" Maka yelled.

"Sorry" Soul chuckled.

Carly, Sam and Freddie soon entered the building.

"Hey keep an eye on Maka, I gotta go upstairs and make a call" Soul whispered to the trio before dashing upstairs.

The trio walked over to the miester on the couch.

"Are you feeling ok Maka?" Carly asked for the tenth time this night.

Maka lightly scoffed.

"Please I've gone through worse… on the other hand… why the hell were you guys doing at the harbor!? You could've been killed! Soul can fight him but he will protect me! He won't protect you guys! The job of a weapon is to protect their miester no matter what, even if it cost them their own life! A miester's job, my job, is to prevent evil from coming back into this world and protect those from that evil, so please don't ever do anything like that because this time you only got lucky!" Maka yelled finally stopping to catch her breath after her long lecture.

The trio all had their heads down, ashamed.

"We're sorry… I knew we shouldn't have followed Sam and stalk you" Carly mumbled.

Maka growled "So it was your fault!"

"What!?... Ok it was but I just wanted to see you fight jeez!" Sam grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Sam this is serious! We could've died!" Freddie exclaimed.

Sam sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry guys I almost got us killed again" Sam said looking at the wooden floor.

Maka raised an eyebrow _'What does she mean by 'again'?'_

Soul came back down-stairs with a blanket.

"Here Maka" Soul said as he tucked in his mister.

Maka started to furiously blush once more.

The door opened and Spencer strolled in with some groceries.

"Oh hey guys! Whatcha up to?"

Everyone was silent. The trio started to panic a bit.

'_Oh crap! I'm probably gunna get grounded for almost getting killed!" _Carly thought.

"Oh nothing, just got back from hunting… if you know what I mean" Maka said.

Soul grinned. Spencer walked into the kitchen, to put away the groceries; he started to notice that almost everyone was fidgeting, while Maka just laid on the couch…not moving.

"Hey Maka are you ok?" Spencer asked as he sat on the opposite couch.

Everyone looked at her except for Soul who was in the kitchen taking out a black pot.

"Well… I'm not going to lie, I had a small accident and now my whole body is completely paralyzed" Maka explained.

"Oh ok, what do you guys want for din- wait paralyzed!?" Spencer yelled jumping off the couch.

** d^U^b **

"Ok say 'ahh'" Soul said holding the spoon of the chicken noodle soup to Maka's mouth.

Maka once again began to blush furiously. Everyone started to chuckle.

"I'm not hungry" she muttered trying to blow the spoon away.

"No need to be stubborn" Soul muttered rolling his eyes.

"So are you sure you're not actually like… paralyzed?" Spencer asked again.

She sighed

"No Spencer, I just need some medicine and a couple days of rest and I should be fine" Maka explained.

Sam was poking through the kitchen; she smelled something coming from the black pot on the stove. She reached her hand to the lid, she heard a small growl, and she turned around to face the albino who was tapping his foot.

"Whadya want?" Sam asked rudely.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm eating baby rats what do you think I'm doing" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Please do not touch that pot" Soul growled.

Sam scoffed and lifted the lid to reveal the yummy smell of chicken noddle soup. She drooled and grabbed a latel but was soon empty handed.

"Hey give that back!" Sam yelled, lunging at Soul in attempt on retrieving her stolen kitchen ware.

"I said not to touch!"

"Why!?"

"Because!"

Sam puffed out her cheeks and walked over to the couch.

"Maka why the hell is Soul being an ass and not letting me eat!" she complained to the miester.

"…uh…well Soul would you care to explain?" Maka yelled.

Soul blushed.

"Is it that soup?" Maka asked in which he nodded.

"Well do I get food or what?" Sam asked getting impatient.

Carly and Freddie rolled their eyes.

"Dammit woman I said no! That soup is only for Maka" Soul explained blushing

Maka blushed as and turned her glance elsewhere.

"So? Dude I just want some soup! Maka is Soul crazy or something?" Sam asked the couch ridden miester.

"Well…no… it's just that it's the soup Soul always makes me whenever I'm sick or injured from a mission…" Maka explained.

"Yeah and no one else has ever tasted it, only me and Maka" Soul added.

In the background an 'aww' was heard from Carly.

"…so can I have some?" Sam muttered.

Soul glared at her.

"No"

** d^U^b **

"Hey Soul?"

"What's up Maka?"

"Um… can you do me a favor?"

The albino nodded.

"My coat and vest are starting to get uncomfortable …c-can you take them off?" Maka asked blushing.

"Uh sure, no problem" Soul blushed.

He started to unbutton Maka's coat, he moved her arms trying to get them out threw the arm hole. Their cheeks inches away.

He successfully removed her coat and threw it on the other couch. He blushed as he continued to the vest.

Their faces inches away. Soul was taking her vest off when a certain tall male came into the room.

"What are you guys doing?!" Spencer screeched.

Soul instantly stopped, the weapon and miester pair completely blushing.

All the commotion drove the three teens down into the living room.

"Spence what's going on?!" Carly asked, her eyes widen along with Sam and Freddie.

There on the couch laid Maka, her vest just above her chest, her face close to Soul's, who was furiously blushing holding the rim of Maka's vest, trying to get her arms out of the holes.

Soul quickly got up in a rush but fell on his butt.

"I-it's not what you think! He was trying to help me take off my coat and vest!" Maka explained.

Soul nodded.

"Why!?" Spencer asked.

"Because my clothes were starting to get uncomfortable!" Maka explained.

Sam started to laugh, "Haha that's all! I thought you guys were getting it on!"

"Sam!" Carly and Freddie hissed, with the brunette slapping her shoulder.

"W-what? No of course not!" Soul and Maka yelled in unison.

Suddenly the mirror in the living room started to glow.

"Miester Maka are you there?"

"Professor Stein?" Maka replied glancing at the mirror along with everybody else.

"Oh hey Stein" Soul greeted walking over to the mirror.

"How's Maka doing?" Stein asked turning his screw.

"He has a screw going through his head!" Carly yelled, eyes bulging out.

Sam stared in awe and Freddie's eye was slightly twitching.

'_How is that medically possible!?' _he thought.

"I'm doing fine, just a bit tired" Maka said.

"Ok that's good; I sent over some medicine, it should arrive in the morning…" Stein said smirking.

Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Ok anything else?" Maka asked.

"We located the last kishin, it's a tricky one though, and he has been growing stronger by the minute. At this rate he'll be a full kishin in less than two months" Stein explained.

"Hm… yeah we met him but we couldn't kill him, there were witnesses" Soul added.

Stein adjusted his glasses.

"Alright then I shall leave you to rest Maka, farewell and et well" Stein waved before disappearing from the mirror.

"Alright Maka you heard what the crazy doctor said, time for some rest" Soul smirked.

Maka's eyes widen.

"W-what are you doing!?" she yelled as Soul placed her in his arms and held her bridal style.

"Soul!"

"What? I'm just taking you to bed for some rest"

Maka grumbled.

Soul raised an eyebrow.

"What was that Maka?" he smirked.

"I said, thanks it's better than laying in a coffin filled with flowers!" Maka yelled blushing.

Soul chuckled and continued upstairs.

"What just happened?" Spencer asked glancing up the empty stairs.

Sam and Carly giggled while Freddie had an eyebrow raised.

"Fluff?" Carly asked breaking down laughing along with Sam.

**A/N: ****Ok guy's that was chapter 10! So much fluff! *hugs myself* **

**Shout-outs!**

**Ok guys please review! You all get a flood of dessert-! *gets cut off from giant flood made of desserts***

**P.S: Please read and review! (Keeps me going)**

**P.P.S: I got three Team Lava games, Dragon Story, Bakery Story and Nightclub Story, add me darklover62199!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****OK chapter 11! Can you guess what's going to happen in this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly.**

**Chapter 11: ****New mission and old faces**

Maka was sound asleep before she felt someone poke her nose, she grumbled.

"Maka wake up!"

The miester's eyes fluttered open to see crimson irises staring back at her. She eeped and tried to move away but suddenly remembered she couldn't move. Maka glanced around suddenly confused in her surroundings.

"Soul how did I get on the couch?" she asked.

"I carried you" he simply answered making the girl blush.

"Hey Maka I'm making some French toast want some?" Spencer asked from the kitchen.

"She would love some and so would I" Soul answered for her.

Maka glanced at Carly, Sam and Freddie who were staring back at her trying not to laugh.

"Okie-dokie!" Spencer yelled.

"Soul did the medicine Professor Stein sent me arrive yet?" Maka asked.

"It's almost eight o'clock so it should arrive at any minute now" Soul answered smirking.

Maka looked at him and noticed his familiar playful smirk he has every time he has something planned.

"What are you up to Soul?" she asked, he shrugged.

"Whatever do you mean dear Maka?" Soul chuckled, the smirk not leaving his face.

Maka pouted.

A knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it" Carly volunteered as she got up from the couch.

Soul quickly shot up and grabbed Carly's wrist, she slightly blushed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Soul muttered making Carly raise an eyebrow.

Eight more knocks were heard.

"_Open the damn door! Your god demands it!"_

Maka's eyes widen.

"I-is that who I think it is?" she said a small grin spreading.

Soul nodded.

Suddenly the door was kicked opened.

"Black*Star why did you do that!?"

"Don't worry Tsubaki your god can handle anything!" the blue haired assassin yelled as he entered the apartment with said girl following behind.

"Couldn't you just knock another eight times?" a black haired boy with three white lines said.

"Kid seriously?" a tall girl said.

"Haha sis I think I'm gunna start kicking giraffes instead of breaking their necks!" the short blonde haired girl yelled.

Liz sighed.

"Oh my Lord Death! What are you guys doing here!?" Maka yelled smiling.

Black*Star laughed and grabbed her in a head lock.

"To deliver medicine to my sick disciple of course!" he laughed.

Kid shrieked.

"Black*Star stop you're hurting her not to mention ruining her symmetry!" he yelled as he tried to help Tsubaki pry off the assassin of Maka.

By this time, Spencer, Carly, Sam and Freddie had backed away slowly into the kitchen, watching the scene in the living room.

Soul growled.

"Ok guys back off MY miester, get the hell off!" he yelled.

Everyone obediently got of the struggling miester… everyone except Black*Star. Soul growled at his best friend.

"Dude I said to get the hell off"

"Hell no you don't command your god" he yelled smirking as he took out a black marker.

Maka's eyes widen as he carefully uncapped the marker.

"Black*Star you better not!"

He laughed as he moved her bangs out of her fore head, which earned a small yell from Kid.

"No Black*Star quit it!" Maka cried shutting her eyes

Black*Star got off to admire his 'handy-work'. He then flashed her a smile and a thumbs up.

"Now that you have my autograph you'll be feeling better in no time!" he yelled.

Everyone started to laugh, even the four specters in the kitchen.

"Ok just stop ok!?" Maka yelled as Soul pushed her bangs out of the way to see Black*Star's 'art'.

"So where's my medicine!?" Maka asked slightly puffing out her cheeks.

Kid approached her and sat on the couch next to her, he pulled out a small white bag from his jacket.

"Soul do you mind getting Maka a glass of juice or something sweet, this medicine is quiet bitter" Kid said as he unscrewed the cap on the small bottle.

Soul gave him an unnoticeable glare before going to fetch the sweet beverage.

"Ok Maka say 'Ahh' "Kid said holding the small spoon to the miester's mouth. She blushed.

"Not you too Kid" she cried making Kid chuckle.

Soul came back with some 'Wahoo Punch' and some napkins, just in case.

Maka opened her mouth and quickly gulped the medicine, slightly cringing at it's bitterness as it ran down her throat.

Soul quickly put the cup to Maka's lips and she drank greedily.

"That was so bitter! What the heck it wasn't even a full spoon!" Maka muttered.

Patty and Black*Star started to laugh.

"We came to help you defeat the kishin egg cuz that bully is starting to get more bullies!" Patty randomly shouted raising her arms in the air.

Maka's eyes widen once again.

"Really!? Soul did you know about this?" she asked her weapon.

Soul sighed.

"Yeah but Patty ruined my surprise!"

"Sowie" Patty said slightly poking her bottom lip out.

Soul sighed.

** d^U^b **

"So where will you guys be staying?" Maka asked.

"Well I booked us a suite at a hotel somewhere nearby" Kid answered.

"A hotel? Cool!" Sam commented as she shoved a piece of French toast in her mouth, Kid grimaced a bit.

"Yes, we'll also be attending your school s well" he added.

"Awesome… are you guys gunna rig the schedules to get the same as ours?" Maka asked.

He nodded.

Carly and Sam kept staring at Kid as he cut his bread into eight pieces.

Soul tried to feed Maka but Black*Star butted in and stole her piece of bread from the fork, which received him a Maka Chop.

"Ow Maka! Oh hey you can move your arms!" Black*Star said lifting himself up.

"Yeah!" Maka cheered as she thought as she threw her arms in the air.

Everyone laughed amused.

"I still feel needles in my arms though" Maka mumbled as her hands dropped down at the same time.

Kid shrieked in pleasure?

"That was completely symmetrical! How can you be so perfect and be oblivious to it!" Kid yelled as he tried to check Maka's hair for any imperfection.

She blushed and slapped his hands away.

"Kid calm down!" she yelled.

Soul calmly got up and whispered something into the shinigami's ear. He stood frozen for a moment before he screamed and tried to pull out his hair.

Black*Star, Patty and Sam howled with laughter while everyone else face palmed, except for Soul who sat at Maka's feet with a smirk on his face.

Liz and Patty started to drag Kid's spazing body out of the apartment. Tsubaki and Black*Star ran after they said their good byes.

After the door slammed shut Maka turned to Soul.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing…just that his hair is asymmetrical…" Soul replied as he yawned loudly.

"What's up with him ad symmetry?" Freddie asked.

They both shrugged.

"He's OCD" they said in unison.

"Ok?"

** d^U^b **

By nightfall Maka was on her feet but still stumbled a lot, but Soul had been there to catch his falling miester.

"Ok Maka it's getting late time for bed" Soul said.

Maka pouted.

"You're treating me as if I were a child Soul"

"Well when you pout like that you look like a child" Soul chuckled as he poked his miester's cheeks that suddenly puffed out.

Maka eeped when she was hoisted up bridal style by Soul. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, causing her face to grow crimson. Soul laughed at the girls antics.

"Alright let's go"

With that, Soul took Maka upstairs.

Everyone looked at him even after he was gone.

"Did you see that?" Freddie said.

Spencer and Carly nodded.

"They're practically flirting with each other and they don't even know it!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah it's obvious they like each other" Carly added.

Spencer's eyes widen.

"No! Not little Maka! She's too innocent to have a boyfriend!" he yelled.

Carly frowned.

"You sound like Uncle Spirit"

** d^U^b **

***Death Room***

The red- headed death scythe sneezed and shivered.

"What's wrong Spirit?" Lord Death asked.

"I feel a disturbance in the force"

Lord Death sweat-dropped.

"Or someone is talking about you"

**A/N; No I don't watch Star Wars! Oh my Lord Death guys! I'm sorry bout forgetting the shout outs last chapter! I had to upload quickly because my internet was about to get cut off and I needed to update! I was eating French toast when I wrote this…**

**Shout outs:**

**SassySimoneEvans: ****Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: ****There was a bit of KiMa fluff here but I will still stick with SOMA! **

**Guest: ****No prob! Plz keep reviewing thanks!**

**monkeyqueen88: ****I know, sorry about the shout outs!**

**Komamura's son: ****Thanks guys I just love your group reviews!**

**Ok that's it for shout-outs…. Now it shall rain French toast…. And if you hate *points to dessert buffet* there's your answer.**

**P.S: Plz review! (Keeps me going!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Ok chapter 12 guys! Oh my lord death! I finally hit over 80 reviews! Seven more and I get a symmetrical amount of reviews!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly….**

**Chapter 12: ****New students and homecoming.**

***Ridgeway High***

Maka sighed.

"Maka where the hell is Kid!?" Soul asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah! Your god has been waiting!" the blue haired assassin yelled.

"Black*Star hush! We don't want our cover to be blown!" Tsubaki whispered tapping the assassins shoulder.

"Hi guys sowie we're late! Kid had another nervous breakdown!" Patty giggled.

Behind her, Liz came dragging a sobbing reaper.

"Kid get the hell up!" Liz yelled.

The only response she got was a groan.

"Aww Kiddo cheer up! Look its Maka!" Patty yelled giggling.

"No Patty!"

"Maka why your hair is very perfect this morning!" Kid yelled as he circled Maka for any flaws like a hawk.

The miester sweat-dropped while Soul grumbled.

Patty giggled, "Hey sis I think Soul is jelly!"

Liz smirked.

** d^U^b **

***Lunch***

Carly, Sam and Freddie stared at the scene in front of them.

Black*Star and Patty were having an eating contest, which the blue haired monkey was losing badly.

Across from them was Maka in between a bickering Soul and Kid.

While Tsubaki prevented Black*Star from choking on some mashed potatoes and Liz not really giving a damn, painted her nails.

"Uh Carls? Is this what your cousin is usually like?" Sam whispered.

She shook her head.

"Should we calm them down? They seem to have started attracting people's attention" Freddie asked.

Carly looked around.

"_Isn't that Carly Shay's nerdy cousin in between those two hot guys?" _a girl asked one of her friends.

"_The girl with the black hair looks hot" _a guy whispered.

"_I can't believe Shay's related to 'pigtails'"_

At this comment Carly started to blush in embarrassment and anger.

"Guys shut up!" she yelled as she slapped her hands on the table.

Everyone stopped their activities and cast their attention to the raging brunette.

"You guys are attracting attention!" Carly hissed looking at the seven teens.

Maka looked around and found some girls glaring at her for some reason.

"Haha! Of course I would attract attention I am a god!" Black*Star obnoxiously yelled.

He was about to jump on the table but was cut short by a 'Maka Chop'.

"Sorry Carly, we'll try not to attract any more attention" Maka said sitting back down.

Carly nodded and looked at the half conscious assassin who was being poked with two sporks, which belonged to Patty and Sam.

"He so squishy!" Patty squealed.

Freddie and Tsubaki sweat-dropped.

"Why the hell did you chop me!?" Black*Star groaned, lifting his head from the table.

Maka sighed.

"Your just jealous because I'm more godly than you" Black*Star muttered.

Maka's eye twitched. Soul rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

"Black*Star I swear to Lord Death I will hur-"

Maka was cut off by the school speaker.

"_Attention students, a reminder of the school's ASB, homecoming tickets are now on sale for $20.00, coming with a date? The price will be lowered to $10.00, also don't forget to vote for your king and queen! Have a nice day bulldogs!"_

Carly squealed, "Oh I can't wait till the homecoming! I wonder who I'll go with."

Everyone looked at her.

"Sam who are you going with?" Carly asked looking at her best friend.

Sam blushed and cast a small glance at Freddie who blushed as well.

Carly squealed again, "I knew you guys liked each other!"

Freddie and Sam both grumbled a 'whatever'.

"Oh homecoming, cool, I wonder what a normal school dance would be like" Liz sighed.

Patty giggled, "Hehe, last time there was a school dance the kishin was released!"

Maka and Soul sweat-dropped.

"We should go shopping!" Liz yelled suddenly.

Carly and Patty squealed and Tsubaki nodded.

"Homecoming? Why would we go? We're here on business" Kid stated.

Liz and Patty 'awed 'in disappointment. Maka nodded agreeing with Kid.

"But Kiddo! Can we go pwease!? It could be fun! Pwease or I'll move all the paintings in the mansion two inches to the left!" Patty threatened, using her special voice.

Kid's eyes widen.

"No! Alright we'll go! But you two are my dates to keep the symmetry balanced!" he cried.

Patty clapped and laughed at her success.

"But Kid why don't you ask Maka? Isn't she symmetrical?" Liz commented.

Kid turned to Maka whose eyes had widened along with Soul's.

"N-no I'm fine I-"

"Nah Maka and I are already going together" Soul said keeping his cool.

Maka blushed, "We are?"

"Uh w-well yeah, weapon and miester, why shouldn't we go together?" Soul said scratching the back of his neck.

Carly and Liz smirked, _'Totally obvious Soul!'_

"Yahoo! Since Soul is taking the book worm, I'll take you Tsubaki!" Black*Star announced proudly.

Tsubaki blushed and nodded.

Maka growled, "You little-"

"I heard this year its gunna be big! Mr. Hennings brother is funding the dance and he's loaded!" Carly added.

Maka and Soul stiffened.

'_He's was that last kishin egg we were supposed to kill! He has been recruiting more kids… the dance… there's going to be lots of people! A lot of souls!' _ Maka instantly stood up.

"What's up bookworm?" Black*Star asked.

Kid casted a worried glance at the standing girl.

"Kid, Black*Star, I need to talk to you guys in the hallway" Maka said with seriousness.

The two miester nodded and followed her.

"Wait Maka what's up?" Liz asked.

"Kid will explain later so don't worry" Maka replied.

"I wonder what's up" Carly commented.

"Giraffes!"

Everyone looked at the bubbly blonde.

** d^U^b **

***Somewhere***

"Alright everything is planned… they'll pay for killing my sister!" a voice hissed.

"Now, now don't worry, you will get your revenge just be patient do you have the blood?"

"Yeah tainted black like you said, not only will we embarrass her, but we'll take their souls as well!"

"Connie gather the others and inform them about your plan, everything must be in order for this Saturday"

"Yes master"

** d^U^b **

***Hallway***

"Well what do you think Kid?" Maka asked.

Kid fixed the hat he was wearing to hide his sanzu lines.

"Well we're all going to attend this homecoming this Saturday, and if you are correct that they gathered the souls there to kill them all, all the kishin eggs should be there" kid concluded.

"Yahoo! Finally time to kick-"

"Maka Chop! Black*Star shush!" Maka hissed.

The assassin grumbled.

"Ok let's head back or they'll start to worry" Maka sighed.

** d^U^b **

***Afterschool* **

It was afterschool and the ten teens gathered at the front of the school next to Soul's motorcycle.

"Hey we decided were going shopping!" Liz claimed.

All the girls, except Maka and Sam, agreed eagerly.

"Ugh, Carly can't you just pick my dress?" Sam groaned.

Maka looked at Liz, "Yeah I don't want to go shopping"

"Well too bad missy's, the two of you are joining us!" Liz said grabbing their wrists.

"Kiddo we're taking your car!" Patty said jingling a pair of car keys.

"Wait how the hell did you get those!?" kid yelled, rummaging through his backpack.

Patty laughs as she got into the passenger's seat in the black Mercedes.

"Guess I'll take Beelzebub" Kid sighed.

Soul and Black*Star snickered while Freddie had a puzzled expression.

The car honked at them before leaving.

Driving towards an early sunset, in the back seat Maka and Sam sat looking back through the window screaming help, or in Maka's case, _'Help! We're getting kidnapped by to crazy twin pistols and their two evil minions!'_

Soul and Freddie sweat-dropped.

"Well there go our dates" both said shrugging.

**A/N: Haha I could imagine them doing that! Ok enough said!**

**Shout outs:**

**Brian: ****Don't you just love Stein!**

**BLUE AVENGER18: ****Aww thank you! Means a lot to me!**

**XTHEDEMONUNICONxX: ****Omld! Thank you! People actually read what I post! LOL **

**Guest: ****Oh my lord death thanks you! I haven't watched FMA yet! Hopefully I will!**

**SassySimoneEvans: ****As always thanks!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: ****Jack deal with it! And Sato thank you very much for your review!**

**Krazyfanfiction1: ****Thank you! And sorry I don't think that will happen! Sorry I already have it planned out….**

**monkeyqueen88: **** Aww hope you feel ok!**

**Guest: ****I had to include Spirit at least once!**

**Komamura's son: ****Kid are you ok!? Did the French toast hurt. BTW thanks for all the group reviews!**

**Well that's it for today, *takes out umbrella* Ok now todays treat includes a ton of junk food like chips and candy and stuff! *starts raining junk food*** **Ok thanks for reading! Please review! Runs of to dance in the rain of junk food***

**P.S; Please read and review! (Keeps me going and I'm so close to 88!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Merry Christmas guys! Here is your present from me to you! Hope you enjoy! I decided to update early cause it's Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly!**

**Chapter 13: Shopping Disasters**

"Liz where are we going!?" Maka asked punching the driver's seat.

Liz grunted, "Lady calm down, we're just going to a mall nearby Carly told me about"

"Yeah they have awesome stores there, right Sam?" Carly said facing the blonde next to her.

"Yeah… Build-a-bra" she answered sarcastically.

"You can build bras!? That's so cool!" Patty exclaimed giggling from the passenger seat.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

***At mall***

The group of girls finally arrived at the mall.

"So where to first?" Tsubaki asked.

Liz scanned the area full of various stores; hoping one would catch her eye.

Suddenly a grumbling noise was heard. All the girls turned to face a blushing Maka.

"Hehe that was me"

"Oh yeah I forgot you didn't have lunch due to your 'miester meeting' with Kid and Black*Star" Liz said.

"How about some lunch then we can go shopping" Tsubaki suggested.

Sam nodded furiously, "Mama's gotta eat too!"

"Yay I love food!" Patty cheered.

"Let's just get pizza and get this shopping spree over with" Maka grumbled as she past the group of girls, heading to a pizza cart.

They all shrugged and followed behind.

** d^U^b **

An hour later Patty and Sam ate a total of twenty slices of pizza, while the rest had one or two.

"Patty if you keep eating like that you'll swell up like a balloon" Liz scolded her sister.

"Whatever! I feel fine! So no need to worry sis!" Patty claimed.

On the other hand, Sam was the unlucky one.

"Ugh… I think I ate too much" the blonde gurgled.

"Wow, I thought I'd never see the day Samantha Puckett says 'I think I ate too much'" Carly laughed.

Maka frowned, concerned for Sam.

"Common let's go, I'm sure a little walking will help bring the food down" Maka said standing up.

"Or cause me more pain" Sam groaned, trying to get up with the help of Tsubaki and Carly.

"Alright let's go to that store over there" Liz said as she pointed to a store called _"Dream Dresses". _

Everyone nodded.

"Onwards to Narnia!" Patty yelled striking a pose while pointing at the store, this made everyone sweat-drop.

** d^U^b **

***Meanwhile with boys* **

"Freddie would you like to accompany us to the park?" Kid asked.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do" he answered.

"Yahoo! Alright followers! Lead your god to so called park!" Black*Star yelled pointing his finger at the sky.

Soul hit him up the head.

"Yo shut the hell up, don't attract attention!" he hissed.

Black*Star fixed the beanie he was wearing and laughed, "Fine!"

Kid and Soul groaned.

"Alright… so does anybody know where the park is located?" Kid asked.

Everyone faced-palmed.

"If you don't even know where the park is then why the hell did you even suggest it!?" Soul yelled.

Kid laughed nervously.

"Eh he, sorry?" he said as he scratched his neck.

Soul growled but Black*Star Freddie and Kid into headlocks.

"Not to worry loyal disciple, for I Black*Star will lead the way!" he yelled.

"No you're not! You don't even know where it is either Star!" Soul yelled.

Freddie sighed.

"Don't worry guys I know the way, just follow me" he said as he began walking.

"Finally! At least you're not useless like those two" Soul said motioning to a bickering Kid and Black*Star.

Freddie chuckled and led the way.

***At the park***

The three boys stood under a big oak tree.

Silence.

"So what now?" Black*Star asked scoping the scene.

"I don't know" Kid muttered making everyone once again face palm.

"Are you freakin serious!?" Soul yelled.

Freddie sighed.

"Hey guys look a basketball court" Black*Star said pointing at the empty basketball court.

"Cool we can play!" Soul said as they over to the courts.

Black*Star got out a basketball from his backpack, which no one questioned how he had one in the first place.

"Teams?" he said expertly bouncing the ball, making Freddie a bit nervous.

"You, me versus Kid and Freddie" Soul replied with a smirk.

A bit of fear shook Freddie.

"U-uh I'm not really the athletic type" he protested.

Soul and Black*Star were both smirking like crazy.

"U-uh you guys?"

** d^U^b **

***Back to girls* **

An hour passed in the shop and all the girls had found their dresses. Well except for Sam and Maka.

"Oh my Lord Death! Maka just chose one already!" Liz yelled pulling on her hair slightly.

Carly sighed, _'that's my stubborn cousin…Sam's not having any progress either' _she thought.

"Common Sam just try this cute pink one!" Carly begged shoving the dress into the blonde's hands.

"Are you cereal Carly? Pink? You know I hate pink" Sam said as she examined the dress.

"I know you do but you look good in pink" Carly explained.

Sam groaned and looked over at Maka who was also being heckled by Liz.

"Here! It's cute and sexy!" Liz grinned shoving a revealing dress to the miester.

Maka gasped and shoved the dress back at the pistol.

"Liz that dress is too revealing!" Maka yelled.

"Duh that's the point! You have a nice waist and legs, you gotta show it!" Liz grinned.

Maka's faced turned all red.

"Haha Maka looks like a tomato!" Patty giggled as she poke said miester's cheeks.

Tsubaki sighed, as she knew it would take a very long, long, long time 'til the two girls made a dress decision.

Maka scanned the store and something grey and kinda sparkly caught her eye. She walked over to it and inspected it; she then looked over at Sam.

'_Hmm…' _she thought.

Maka looked over at the blonde and handed her the dress, making her eyes widen.

"W-wow Maka this is actually pretty cute" the blonde muttered.

Carly puffed out her cheeks.

'_Oh so she accepts Maka's dress and not mine, how cruel' _she thought.

"Gosh finally Sam you take forever! But now it's Maka's turn!" Carly said.

Suddenly all the girls but Sam surrounded Maka.

Suddenly a small shriek from Maka was heard.

"S-stop! Hey don't touch me there!" she screamed.

"Patty!" Maka cried, a sadistic giggle was heard.

'_Oh thank god that isn't me right there!' _Sam thought as she walked away from them, she started to walk around the unusually large mall shop.

Suddenly something red and black caught her eye. She walked over to it and inspected it.

She smiled, _'yep this is the one!' _

She quietly grabbed the dress and went back to the group of girls.

"Hey Maka!" Sam yelled trying to catch the miester's attention.

Maka turned around and saw Sam walking over to her.

"What's up?"

"I have something for you!" she answered with a smirk on her face.

Maka raised an eyebrow. Sam gave her the red and black dress.

Maka gasped and grasped the dress carefully and inspected it from top to bottom.

"I-it's beautiful Sam thank you!" Maka said smiling.

"Well looks like Maka finally found a dress" Liz grinned walking towards the two girls, everyone else followed behind.

"Well it looks like it's time to go home!" Carly said.

***Shay's Apartment***

Spencer was quietly sipping on some 'Wahoo Punch' and watching T.V when suddenly a loud crash was heard upstairs in the iCarly studio.

"_Black*Star!" _three voices were heard from upstairs.

Spencer chuckled and shook his head and returned his attention to the drowning celebrities on the T.V.

The door suddenly flew opened revealing six teenage girls carrying mall bags in their arms.

"I'm home!" Carly yelled as she entered the apartment along with the others.

"How did your shopping go?" Spencer asked.

"Great! Everyone found dresses" Carly said.

Patty noticed the T.V.

"Haha they're drowning!" Patty yelled laughing at the T.V.

Sam started to laugh as well; the entire ruckus caused the four boys to come downstairs.

"Oh hey guys you're back" Freddie said.

Almost all the girls gasped.

"Freddie what happened to you!?" Carly asked motioning to all the bandages on his face and his left arm which was wrapped in gauze.

Black*Star and Soul started to laugh really hard but were both stopped by a double Maka Chop.

She sighed already know what happened.

"B-Basketball" the both groaned.

Almost everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Kid I'd be dead by now" Freddie commented.

Kid chuckled.

**A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter! **

**Shout-outs:**

**duskrider: yep! Epic showdown!**

**monkeyqueen88: I'm so glad to hear that! Merry Christmas!**

**Guest: Never! *hugs Death the Kid shirt closer***

**Rin Hijiri: This is update!**

**Komamura's son: Don't worry Kid! Poor Keith! Don't worry about Sam!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: I know that was my favorite part too! Deal with it Jack!**

**Guest: I don't know… maybe!**

**SassySimoneEvans: Why thank you and Merry Christmas!**

**BLUE AVENGER18: Thank you very much!**

**Ok thank you everyone who reviewed! Since I past 88 reviews… this chapter is dedicated to Death the Kid! So what did you guys get for Christmas!? One of my guy friends gave me Lord Death Mask necklace! I almost died from fangirling! I also almost killed him with my hug! Ok all of you get Christmas treats! *Starts to rain Christmas treats***

**P.S: Thank you all for reviewing! Let's see if we can reach 100!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Ugh! I'm so tired! Anyways next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly.**

**Chapter 14: ****What a strange prom committee and getting ready**

Four days flew by quickly and it was the day of the homecoming, Friday.

It was already agreed that Kid would take the Thompson sisters because he would have a meltdown from lack of symmetry.

Freddie would take Sam; he tried forgetting his crush on the juvenile blond but just couldn't.

Carly had been asked out by guys but only one caught her eye, with personality and looks, a young fellow named Jake Scorch.

Black*Star being the god had to take a goddess, making the shy Tsubaki blush lightly whenever the blue-haired monkey called her a 'Goddess'.

And lastly, Soul 'Eater' Evans, his awkward attempt to ask his miester out to homecoming as a date sort of failed, them only going as 'weapon and miester' as the young albino had put it.

'_Damn… why the hell did I tell Maka only as weapon and miester!' _Soul thought inwardly slapping himself silly.

"Soul are you ok?" Maka asked her albino weapon.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine" Soul muttered, once again cursing at himself for his lack of courage. It was just a date… right?

'_Common Soul, cool guys like me don't act stupid in front of girls they like!' _he thought glancing over to his miester who was reading out of the science textbook.

He scanned the science classroom and met the glance of a certain blue-haired assassin.

Black*Star grinned and nodded.

'_If that loser doesn't ask Maka out as a date to homecoming, I the great Black*Star will probably have to do it for him!' _he thought.

Soul gulped a bit, why the hell was he nervous anyways, he has fought lots of deadly creatures without a sweat, for death's sake he even faced the god of madness! But somehow this was different.

"Um Maka can I ask you something?"

Said girl looked up from the science textbook, "What's up?"

Soul looked into her emerald eyes.

"You know how I said we should go together to homecoming as weapon and miester?" he asked.

An emotion flashed through the miester's eyes… was it disappointment?

"Yeah what of it?" she muttered with a bit of attitude.

"Well what I meant to say was… if you could go with me as a date?"

An 'aw' was heard from the table in front of them where a familiar blonde and brunette sat.

Maka smiled, the emotion Soul saw in her eyes immediately disappeared.

"Sure"

Soul gave a sharky grin.

***Hallway***

The group where on their way to P.E when suddenly a girl accidently bumped into Maka, causing her to drop her papers.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Maka said as she crouched down to help the girl pick up her papers.

"N-no it's fine really!"

The girl was bit short and had long blond hair and familiar dull grey eyes.

Maka frowned.

"Are you Cindy's sister by any chance?" she asked looking into her grey eyes.

She stiffened and casted a hated glance at the miester.

"Yes, the police have stopped looking and claim her dead… but I can't think about that right now! I have to help finish planning a dance, you see I'm on the homecoming committee" the girl explained.

Maka eyes widen.

'_No doubt this girl is a kishin egg… so she helped plan this whole thing out…' _she thought.

"Maka let's go we're gunna be late" Soul muttered.

She nodded and turned to wave goodbye to the girl, but it seems she disappeared into thin air.

** d^U^b **

***Shay's Apartment***

Spencer hid in his room, trying not to make any sudden noise. Upstairs heard the group of girls giggling over dresses.

'_Oh crab cakes, I should've listened to Soul when he said I should leave before the girls started to get ready' _he thought

Spencer declined the advice Soul gave him and decided to watch T.V while Soul, Kid, and Black*Star and Freddie headed to the tech producers apartment across the hall to get ready.

He shuddered at the memory when the girls suddenly burst in. The eldest Thompson sister grabbed him and called him _'our Barbie model' _

Spencer looked into the mirror and wiped of the blush from his cheek and lipstick from his mouth.

***Carly's bedroom***

"Wow… this is a really big bedroom" Maka mumbled awing at the teen hostess's bedroom.

"Patty get down from there!" Liz yelled at the blond pistol on the bed trying to reach the chandler made out of gummy bears.

"Tsubaki dresses please" Liz said.

"Right here" she replied.

Sam tried to pass of sleeping on the ice cream sandwich loveseat while Maka hid behind it.

Patty skipped to the couch and cleared her throat.

"Get your asses in those damn dresses before I shove them up your asses!" she yelled.

Both Maka and Sam jumped up at the change of Patty's voice.

"Alright we're going!" they both yelled.

***3 hours later***

Liz smiled and put her hands on her hips and gazed at her and Carly's 'handy work'.

"We did something good today dear Liz" Carly said nodding. Liz nodded.

Patty had a sleeveless dress with the front just above her knees and the back past her ankles, it was of course giraffe pattern and she had two-inch black heels.

Next was Tsubaki who wore a light blue dress that hugged her body and reached her ankles. Her hair was in a long French braid and she wore black flats.

Now Liz had a short sleeved dress that stopped just a bit above her knees. The waist line was covered with white and black roses. The top half was whit and the bottom was black. She had a braided bun and white flats.

Maka had a red and black patterned dress that hugged her and poofed out at the end which was a bit above her knees. The top being black and the bottom red. She had black combat boots and her hair was down and swept to the side of her face.

Sam had an above knee dress that hugged her; it was gray and had a bit of sparkly touch to it but not too much. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore one-inch grey heels.

And lastly Carly had a long sleeved dress that stopped mid-thigh; the top was a pink colored shirt dress and the bottom a black skirt. She wore two-inch heels and her hair was piled on her head.

Maka looked around Maka's room.

"Should we clean up before we leave?" she asked the group of girls.

They all nodded and got to work.

"I wonder what the guys are doing" Patty thought out loud.

***Benson's apartment***

Currently Kid, Soul, Black*Star and Freddie were sitting on the couch in the living room watching T.V. They have been ready for almost more than an hour.

"When the hell are the girls going to be ready? Your god has been waiting for too long!" Black*Star yelled.

"Shush or my mom will hear you!" Freddie hissed.

Both Soul and Kid sweat-dropped.

_*Beep Beep*_

"…Maka just texted me that the girls are ready and they're at the parking lot waiting with the limo" Soul said as he put away his phone.

"A limo!?" Freddie asked eyes bulging out.

"Courtesy of me, shall we get going then?" Kid said as he put on his jacket and headed to the door.

***Parking lot***

The girls looked at the guys. The guys looked at the girls.

Liz grinned.

'_Of course Liz would plan something like this!' _Maka thought.

The female miester was referring to the fact that everyone was matching according to their date, well except Kid, Liz and Patty, in which Kid was yelling.

"Let's just get this over with…" Maka muttered blushing as she walked to Soul.

He held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he coolly said trying not to blush.

Maka blushed even more but linked arms with him.

"Whatever 'cool guy'"

** d^U^b **

***Ridgeway High Homecoming***

"Nice décor, fancy yes… it seems that this was a great idea to come" Liz squealed.

'_Although were still on the mission… I wonder what the kishin eggs are planning exactly' _she thought.

The large group of teens entered the gym where the dance was being held, people gawking at them due to the fact that they arrived in a gigantic stretch limousine.

***Somewhere* **

"So when do we make the announcement?"

"Soon maybe an hour after everyone arrives, make sure all the exits are blocked tightly, I also heard the child was joined by two miesters one which happens to be the son of the grim reaper"

"…don't worry we can handle them, I'm sure of it, the others are preparing for the 'crowning'…"

A chuckle was heard.

"Everything is going according to plan, now my kishin eggs get moving the time is almost upon us"

Ten people exited the room.

Another chuckle was heard; it suddenly turned into laughs then into the laughter of madness.

** d^U^b **

Maka and Soul were sitting at a big round table while everyone else was dancing except for Kid who said he was going to look around the school.

"Don't you want to dance?" Soul asked.

Maka blushed.

"I-I guess" she muttered.

Soul stood up and offered her his hand.

Hand in hand Soul and Maka made their way to the dance floor, both blushing madly.

They positioned themselves for the mid slow dance.

"Excuse me, can I get everyone's attention we are ready to announce homecoming king and queen"

Maka's eyes widen.

'_It's that kishin egg from earlier' _she thought.

Three other people came on stage carrying two crowns and two staffs.

'_They're kishin eggs too!'_ Maka thought.

"And the winners are Maka Albarn and Soul Evans!" Connie read from the envelope.

A spotlight was beamed at the confused couple; some cheers and murmurs were heard.

"Come up and receive your crown and a special 'prize'"

Soul and Maka looked around for a bit, no sign of the others, so they slowly made their way to the stage.

"Stand here" a guy pointed.

They both nodded and stood on the 'X'.

"Anything you two would like to say?" Connie said.

Maka looked over to Soul who nodded.

"Yes…everyone please gather here in front of the stage"

Everyone did as was told, Soul grabbed Maka's hand.

"Ok… I don't know how to put this but just please remain calm, Soul?"

Said person grinned and transformed earning screams from the crowd.

** d^U^b **

"Pull the string now!"

'_Ting'_

** d^U^b **

A bucket of black substance spilled and landed on Maka making her eyes widen with a bit of fear.

'_I-it's my black blood! B-but how!?' _she thought.

She bowed her head, laughter was heard.

Kid was calling out to Maka along with her friends.

** d^U^b **

"M-Maka!" Soul yelled trying to escape the black mass that was devouring him.

Below him was Maka trapped in a pool of madness.

** d^U^b **

People were still laughing ignoring the fact that Maka was holding a deadly scythe that was Soul.

Maka started to shake and laugh.

**A/N: *insert dramatic music here* Omld cliff hanger! Any way thanks for reading! I am not good at describing clothes so deal with me hear.**

**Shout outs:**

**Tony516: Ikr thanks! (Guys go check out his story "Difficult Encounter" ah OCS!) **

**GreatZero: That is up to your imagination! But let's just say Freddie isn't the most athletic….**

**Animelover460: Aww thank you!**

**Snarky shaky nya: Well… you just have to keep reading to find out!**

**monkeyqueen88: Ah tradition…. It sometimes sucks! LOL**

**Komamura's son: Ah Kid will you ever get rid of your OCD…. Well don't cause its cute! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kittylover88: its fine I have a younger brother I know what it is like! Aww glad I can make you laugh ^O^**

**Guest: It's fine! *whispers creepily* But Germany, France and Italy are mine! Muahaahaha!**

**Guest #2" Thanks I got that line from Ouran Highschool host club the second ep I think. **

**SassySimoneEvans: *bows in apperception* Thank you very much for being the one hundredth reviewer! *Random confetti falls from nowhere* I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Ok that's it for today thanks for reading! For today's treat *starts raining pancakes* Dammit it started to early! Any ways pancakes!**

**P.S: Read and Review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****Ok guys….. This is the last chapter I am sad to say… but I assure you there will be a small epilogue! Oh can you guys please check out my writer block's story it's called Adventures in Neverland!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly…..**

**Chapter 15: **** Let's Dance!**

Maka started to shake and laugh causing almost everyone to cease their laughter.

"Hehe it's all just so funny you know!" Maka screamed still laughing.

Kid looked around the gym and about ten kishin eggs came from the shadows, all grinning.

Kid yelled at Black*Star, who nodded and soon had a transformed Tsubaki in his hands.

The young reaper jumped up the stage.

"People please calm down and stay in orde-"

A knife was thrown at Kid but before it hit him he dodged. Up in the air was Connie smirking.

Everything suddenly went all crazy; everybody was screaming and running around all confused.

Joseph started his way to the stage.

Maka looked up, madness danced in her eyes, making the kishin egg in front of her smile evilly.

** d^U^b **

Maka's eyes fluttered open.

'_Where am i?" _she thought.

'_T-the madness!' _

"Soul!" she yelled looking up, there she saw him looking back at her, struggling out of the black mass that was devouring him.

She began to swim towards him, struggling through the madness.

** d^U^b **

"_Clash!'_

The pre kishin had a sword that collided with scythe.

Joseph managed a punch to Maka's face which sent her flying across the stage into a table.

His eyes widen when instead of screaming she was laughing.

"Wow I never knew I could fly!" Maka giggled as she lifted herself from the table.

Her right arm soaked with black blood, it suddenly began to spread on her whole body morphing into the black dress from the black room. Some blood formed black bows on Maka's hair, which were placed into pigtails.

Something hit the DJ station and _'Let me hit it (drop it)' by Sporty O' _came on.

Maka smiled madly and fluffed her dress.

"Oh I love, love, love this song! Let's dance!" she yelled charging at Joseph.

** d^U^b **

"Black*Star behind you!" Kid yelled aiming at a boy behind the assassin.

'_Bang'_

Kid shot him a few more times and a red orb appeared.

Black*Star grumbled as he punched another kishin egg with his Soul Force.

Carly, Sam and Freddie were staring at Maka who was fighting Joseph and winning.

"What's happening to her!? Her dress is gone! Is that a black dress!?" Carly screeched.

"Carls calm down!" Sam hissed as she grabbed her shoulder.

"We have to get out of here" Freddie whispered.

The two girls nodded.

"Wait…what if they locked all the entrances, don't you think the police would've already arrived by now!" Sam hissed making Carly and Freddie's eyes widen.

"Carly, Sam, Freddie, is that you?"

"Kid!"

A few shots were heard from Kid's pistols.

The three crouched together closing their eyes when a scream of pain was heard.

The young reaper returned to aid the three teens.

"Ok what the hell is going on!?" Sam asked tightening her grasp on Freddie's hand.

"The kishin are attacking, they used this homecoming dance to lure all the students here" Kid explained.

"So they're planning a massacre!" Carly shrieked.

Kid nodded.

"There are eleven kishin eggs and five are dead so far and Maka is handling the lead kishin egg"

The trio glanced at Maka who was dancing swiftly to the music and dodging Joseph's attacks.

"If it ain't the little brats!" a British voice hissed.

Everyone turned around.

"Wade Collins!?" they screamed except for Kid.

"The one and only" Wade smirked.

Kid pointed his guns at him and shot him multiple times.

He dodged all of them.

"What the hell are you doing here Collins!?" Freddie yelled.

He gave a sadistic laugh.

"Well you see my dear brat I absolutely hate America but sadly I was forced to visit a family 'friend' here a few months ago, then I was founded by Joseph, he told me about revenge…and oh how I hate teenagers…" he paused to smile evilly at them showing his newly formed fangs.

"Well you can put the rest together" with that that being said the brit charged at the teens but was kicked back by Kid.

"Go run! Stay near Black*Star for the moment but don't get in his way!" Kid yelled shooting Wade with various wavelength bullets.

"But wait! What's up with Maka?" Carly asked.

"Stay away from her for the time being!"

"But why!?"

"I'll explain later!" Kid answered as he zipped to Wade beginning yet another fight.

The three teens scurried off to look for Black*Star.

Carly took in the view of homecoming.

Lot's of teachers and students were screaming and trying to run away, but luckily for them Black*Star, Kid and Maka where there.

"Aww the song ended!" a familiar voice yelled.

The three teens turned around to see Maka dancing over Joseph's dead corpse.

"Maka!" they yelled.

Said girl looked up at them smiling madly, sending shivers down their spines.

** d^U^b **

"I-it's so thick!" Soul grunted trying to squeeze his hand through the pool of madness.

"Soul! I-I'm almost there!" Maka yelled stretching her finger tips towards him.

Their fingers intertwined and Soul pulled Maka out of the pool of madness, she landed on top of him, their lips inches away.

She instantly blushed and sat up.

"Are you ok?" Soul asked out of breath. She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and grinned.

"Common I'm sure they're waiting for us to come back"

Maka tighten her grasp on Soul's hand and smiled.

"OK"

** d^U^b **

Maka blinked her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She examined her hand that was covered in black lace glove made out of her black blood.

"What th-"she got cut off by Carly, Sam and Freddie's group tackle.

"Oh my gosh Maka what happened!?"

"Is that black blood!?"

"How is that possible!?"

The female miester was swarmed with questions.

"Maka! I'm glad to see you've recovered from your madness!" Kid yelled running over to her.

Behind him came Black*Star who had some blood in his hair.

"Yo Maka! Come back cause you miss your god!" he yelled.

Maka had a dead panned look but then she grinned.

"So what's going on?" she asked while leaning against Soul's pole.

Kid's face got serious along with Black*Star's.

There's two left and they're not in the gym so they must be somewhere in the school" Kid explained.

"Then let's search!" Black*Star yelled.

"Wait Black*Star we can't just leave them" Maka said referring to the cowering students and teachers in the gym which included Carly, Sam and Freddie.

"I'll stay with them while you two go search for the remaining kishin eggs" Kid said.

"Wait we want to come with you guys" Carly and Sam said.

Maka approached the two girls.

"No it's too dangerous just please stay here with Kid, I promise to come back ok?" she said looking at the two girls.

They both nodded.

"Ok, meanwhile Kid try to contact the police so they can open all the entrances, we can't damage school property"

Black*Star rolled his eyes, "your such a goody two shoes Maka"

** d^U^b **

"Now what Connie?! They got us surrounded!" a voice asked.

"Just calm down Rod…there's a secret entrance through the principal's office in case if this happened, common let's go I doubt he's there" Connie said grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

'_What did I get myself into!?' _Rod thought in despair.

** d^U^b **

Black*Star and Maka ran through the halls of Ridgeway high.

"Over here Black*Star! I can sense their souls…they're heading toward the principal's office" Maka said running ahead of Black*Star.

** d^U^b **

Carly kept checking her phone.

"Carl's its ok it's only been five minutes" Sam said in attempt to calm her down.

"No signal dammit!" Kid grunted putting his phone away.

"Any luck Liz, Patty?" he added.

Liz sighed and shook her head along with a serious Patty.

Meanwhile Freddie was playing around with his phone.

"Aha!" he yelled jumping up.

Everyone in the gym looked at him weirdly from his sudden outburst.

"What now Freddie?" Carly asked.

"I made my phone acquire signal!" Freddie explained handing the phone over to Kid.

"Now to call the cops"

** d^U^b **

"Common we're so close!" Connie said creeping through the dark corridor leading to the principal's office.

"What?! It's locked! Connie we are so screwed!" Rod yelled grabbing his hair with his clawed hands.

Connie growled in frustration, she clenched her fist about to punch the door when two familiar miesters appeared.

"Connie Colesaw and Rod Kemmel! Your souls have become kishin eggs! In the name of Lord Death this evil must be purged, your souls are mine!"

A clang of metal was heard as a scythe clashed with clawed hands.

"Black*Star now!" Maka shouted.

Behind her zipped the dark assassin.

"Tsubaki enchanted sword mode!" the chain scythe glowed and morphed.

'_Swish'_

A red orb appeared over Rod's dead body.

Connie screamed.

"First my sister and now my boyfriend! You're a monster!"

"You're the real monster for killing all those innocent people" Maka said.

Connie started to laugh finally being over taken by the madness.

"Alright! Let's see how it feels to die!" she yelled throwing kicks at Maka.

She dodged every kick and pushed her back with Soul's pole.

"Black*Star she's the last one I'll handle her go back and help Kid open all the entrances!" Maka grunted taking a punch to the stomach.

Black*Star grumbled but then took off.

Connie started to go after Black*Star but Maka kicked her back.

"We're not done!" Maka yelled charging at the blonde.

Connie growled and punched Maka sending her flying through a window and crashed into a few shrubs.

"Well then I'll finish you!" Connie snarled as she charged to Maka who was holding out her arm.

"Maka get up!" Soul warned through his reflection on the blade.

Maka groaned followed by a stabbing sound.

Her arm had turned into a giant blade which went through Connie's chest.

A red orb appeared over the body. Maka sighed and got up., "finally"

Soul grinned and gobbled up the red orb.

"Maka, Soul are you guys alright?" Kid yelled running to the two.

They both nodded but then Maka flinched as some blood ran down her left arm.

"Maka your bleeding let's get you to the infirmary!" Soul said.

"No I'm fine really" Maka replied starting to stumble over to Kid. But then she tripped and landed on against his chest making the reaper blush.

"Maka your leg is starting to bleed, here I'll carry you" Soul said grabbing her shoulder slowly.

"I'll carry her to the infirmary while you help everyone open the entrances the authorities should arrive shortly" Kid said as he lifted Maka bridal style.

Soul gave him a small glare before jogging to the front entrance.

** d^U^b **

***Infirmary***

Kid had just finished bandaging Maka's left arm.

"What happened to your other dress?" Kid asked trying not to blush as he slowly removed a bit of the shredded black dress to tend to her leg.

Maka blushed a bit, exhausted from the fight and the blood lost, for death's sake she landed on a bushed then fell on the pavement from a two- story building!

"I don't know… i think it was the black blood" she replied.

The door opened to reveal three familiar teens a dark weapon and a blue-haired assassin.

"Maka!" the three girls shouted running to the barely conscious girl.

Kid looked at Black*Star's shoulder and sighed annoyed and motioned him to come.

** d^U^b **

Spencer ran through the halls of Ridgeway high looking for the infirmary.

'_Soul said they were in the infirmary! Please nothing bad happened to them!' _Spencer thought.

He burst through the door.

Carly, Sam and Freddie were suddenly crushed by a bear hug 'Spencer-style'.

"Sp-Spence can't…breathe!" Carly wheezed as her ribcage was treated like silly putty.

"I heard what happened are you guys ok?" Spencer asked as he released the teens.

Freddie rubbed his chest, "we're fine… I think" he referred to his hurting chest.

"Where's Maka she wasn't with Soul" Spencer said.

"She's fine but a bit injured and tired, I just tended to her wounds, she's over there resting" Kid replied pointing to the bandaged miester.

He continued to tend to Black*Star's wound as Spencer ran over to Maka.

"I'm fine" Maka said before her older cousin could say anything.

He smiled gently, "I thought I told you not to do something like that again."

Maka grinned, "It's my job."

Soul then burst through the door and ran over to Maka carefully giving her a hug, making her blush madly, especially when Tsubaki, Carly and Sam 'awed'.

"Maka I was so worried about you!" Soul said releasing her.

"I'm fine Soul really I am what you?" she asked grabbing his hand.

He started to blush.

Almost everyone was watching them intently. Even Black*Star, but this went unnoticed by the miester and weapon.

Soul's face grew even more scarlet. "Um Maka can I ask you something?"

Maka yawned a bit before nodding.

"Well when we were gunna dance…I wanted to ask you something" Soul said.

"What is it?"

"Eh…well I wanted to say that we've been through so much together, it's been sometime that I've felt this way, I always want to protect you no matter what, and maybe you don't feel th-"

"Soul just get to the point I'm starting to fall asleep" Maka said rubbing her right eye.

"I really like you" Soul whispered.

Maka blushed when the three girls started to 'aw', yet she smiled and muttered a "me too" and held his hand tighter.

Soul grinned and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Get some rest, the mission is over and we can head home tomorrow" he whispered.

Maka nodded softly and closed her eyes.

** d^U^b **

***Shay's Apartment***

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Carly said hugging Soul and Maka.

It was morning and the miester and weapon pair were heading back to Death City, the others had already left but Maka wanted to say good bye to everyone before leaving.

Freddie was deep in thought when he quickly remembered something.

"Hey Maka what about that black blood you were going to explain?" he asked.

Maka flinched a bit and so did Soul.

"Guess so, I didn't want to tell you guys but I guess we have too..."

***1 hour later***

By the time Maka and Soul finished their explanation, Spencer and Carly were in tears while Sam and Freddie had horrified expressions.

"Maka isn't there a way to get rid of it?" Sam asked as she settled into Freddie's comforting chest.

"I don't have it…I did but I somehow got rid of it…its Soul that has it but we're fine… right Soul?"

Soul smiled and kissed Maka's cheek and held her hand.

"Yeah nothing is gunna get in our way on making me a death-scythe" he claimed grinning with Maka.

Everyone smiled at their determination.

"Common I'll lead you guys to the airport."

** d^U^b **

***Seattle Airport***

Soul once again glared at the guards that were handling his bike.

"Guess this is goodbye for now" Carly said.

Maka smiled, "don't worry, we'll come visit if we're not busy with missions"

Soul nodded.

"_Airplane to Death City, Nevada is now boarding" _the speaker screeched.

"That's us, let's go Maka" Soul said grabbing the girls hand.

"Wait!" Carly shouted.

The two turned around and were ambushed by a group hug. After a few seconds they let go and said their final farewells and the two boarded the plane.

Spencer smiled, "Well let's go home guys"

Everyone nodded and followed him to the weird whit van.

**A/N: Finished! Usually the official last chapter is long! **

**Announcements: There is a short epilogue that I will post in three days! **

**My new story will be posted in two to three weeks (guys I need a break!) it's a victorious and Soul Eater crossover! A small collab with my dear friend and inspiration SassySimoneEvans (go check out her stories!).**

**I got a tumblr account for fanfiction! (Username: darklover62199) so you can follow me ask me questions and shit! And hear some of my thoughts or plans for future stories.**

**I take Fanfiction to a very serious level so I would appreciate if you can follow me on tumblr! Thanks!**

**Shout-out:**

**Tony516: Really? I never knew!**

**Komamura's son: Sorry Kid someone (Tony516) beat you to it! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter!**

**SassySimoneEvans: Well here it is!**

**BLUE AVENGER18: HAHAHA I KNOW!**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Yep I got that scene from the movie Carrie. No…sorry he cannot.**

**Guest: I've only watched 35 episodes but I've come to love them! Russia is so cute when he falls from a plane yelling Vodka 3**

**monkeyqueen88: Aww thank you!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: TR its fine! As long as you enjoyed the chapters! And Jack it's to build up suspense!**

**Animelover460: Update request completed!**

**XxXTinamoiXxX: Aww thank you so much!**

**the vault hunter: So would Patty apparently! LOL**

**Ok thanks! Today it shall rain men! Jk it shall rain your favorite food! *starts to rain random food***

**P.S: Thanks and tell me what you guys think about this chapter and see you in the last, last chapter! And please check out my writer's block story! In my profile! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Ok here is the epilogue! Announcements at the end enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly**

**Chapter 16: ****Epilogue: Blab Cam**

***Seattle, iCarly studio***

"Ok! Now it's time for…" Sam paused to push a random blue button on the control.

"_Blab Cam!' _a voice sang.

"Freddie the blab cam please!" Carly said.

"On it!" he replied scanning through the list of names. He smirked when he saw two familiar names.

"Alright setting up the blab cam!" Freddie announced pushing a button that summoned the TV screen.

Carly and Sam screamed excitedly.

***Death City, Soul and Maka's Apartment***

Soul and Maka sat on the couch watching a familiar blonde and brunette scream with joy and excitement.

"Uh are you guys ok?" Maka finally asked.

Soul sweat-dropped.

Sam and Carly stopped screaming.

"Oh my gosh guys long time no see!" Carly said grinning.

Sam nodded.

Soul and Maka sweat-dropped, "It's only been three weeks" they said in unison.

***iCarly studio***

"Yeah but still!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam faced the camera.

"This is Carly's Cousin, Maka Albarn, and that's her boyfriend Soul" she said smirking.

On the screen Maka and Soul blushed.

"_How did you know we're officially dating!?" _Soul asked making Maka blush harder.

Carly 'awed' and looked into the camera, "Don't they make a cute couple!?"

"_Carly!" _Maka muttered.

"Anyways nice of you guys to watch the show!" Carly smiled.

"Since your 'busy' and stuff" Sam added.

"_Yeah but that's not the whole reason why we wanted to be on the show" _Maka said.

The three teens raised an eyebrow questionly.

"Then what's the whole reason?" Freddie asked pointing the camera to himself then back at the girls.

"_Well I know this is sudden but Lord Death wanted to reveal to those what really is going on in the world and he asked us to 'expose' our secret I guess' _Maka explained.

"So we can safely tell our viewers that you kick evil butt and that Soul is literally a weapon?" Sam asked.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"_You already did!" _Soul yelled.

***Soul and Maka's Apartment***

Maka was quiet while Soul yelled at Sam. Then she felt it. She grabbed the laptop and put it on the T.V, now the camera had a full view of the couple's apartment.

"_Hey what are you doing?" _Sam asked.

Maka looked into the camera.

"Apparently now is a good time to show some of your viewers that don't believe me what we can do" Maka said looking back at the door.

Soul smirked and looked into the camera.

"In other words a kishin egg is trying to attack us in our home" he explained as he grabbed Maka's hand.

A loud crash was heard.

"Soul transform he's here" Maka said.

Soul glowed and soon turned into a scythe and was expertly spinned by Maka.

***iCarly studio***

Carly and Sam's eyes widen when they saw Soul transformed as if were the first time.

"Freddie are you getting all this?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"Yes! The ratings are soaring too!" he answered.

"Sam go get Spencer! He needs to see this!" Carly said as she saw Maka kick a guy in a hockey mask in the chest.

Sam quickly ran out of the studio to fetch him.

On the screen you could see Maka dodging all the masked guy's attacks.

"_You pest! How dare you attack me in my house?!" _Maka yelled punching the guy in the face, making his mask crack slightly.

Sam came back with Spencer who stared at the T.V in awe.

Maka lifted Soul's blade and sliced the man's body in half, only leaving a red orb.

***Soul and Maka's Apartment***

Soul transformed back and ate the soul.

Maka grabbed the laptop and placed it back on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch.

"And that's how you kill a kishin egg" Maka said a bit out of breathe.

Soul sat next to her.

"Ahh! Kishin egg souls are so yummy"

Maka rolled her eyes.

"Ok guys guess that's it, we have to report to Lord Death and prepare for our next mission somewhere in Mexico, so we need to brush up on our Spanish"

Soul groaned.

"Just say good bye Soul!" Maka said eyeing him.

Soul waved his hand at the screen.

"_Ok well see ya!"_ Carly said.

"_Tell Uncle Spirit we said 'hi'" _Spencer said making Soul and Maka make an 'I just saw Excalibur' face.

"_Bye!" _Sam and Freddie waved.

Maka and Soul waved back before the miester logged off the computer.

**A/N: Sorry if his was a sucky epilogue. Anyways thank SassySimoneEvans for giving me the idea to write this last and final chapter!**

**Announcements:**

**I have made a tumblr account follow me! darklover62199 so you can stay updated on some of my thoughts and future plans for fanfictions. And some ask the author! (Me).**

**Next, I will be making a Soul Eater and Victorious crossover, a small collab with SassySimoneEvans (check out her stories!) And hopefully I will read some of your guys review as well! I will post the story in two to three weeks (because I need a small break!) **

**And finally I know this is weird and all but can you check out my Soul Eater/Peter Pan crossover! It's so weird I know but if you love me you'll do it! : P**

**Shout-outs:**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Yay! Thanks guys! *hugs both of you***

**SassySimoneEvans: You're very welcome! ^o^**

**Komamura's son: Aww thanks you guys! Does Keith have a hangover? **

**Tony516: Aw thanks! I've actually haven't really watched the movie…. Sorry!**

**Animelover460: Yay a fan! Thank you very much!**

**Guest: Yep I'm up to like ep. 45, *blushing madly* Hehe France~**

**monkeyqueen88: Yep happy time! Oh! Can't wait for your OC! I have two OCs you can check them out on my profile if you want.**

**Ok guys thank you very much for reading this story! It was fun writing and reading the reviews! And I hope to see you in my next story! Now back to the treats! *starts raining magic cake* just like the earlier chapters! *sniff sniff* Bye!**

**P.S: Thank you all who read this story and I will soon see you in my new story "Hollywood Undercover" (sorry for the weird title! : P) **


End file.
